Fauve
by Jylle
Summary: Détruit toujours ce qui te nuit avant que cela ne te détruise  . Hanté par la mort d'un proche. Il aime découvrir, savoir. Il sait aimer. Il est jeune et promit à un grand avenir de scientifique renommé. Il l'aime elle. Où tout simplement la jeunesse de Hojo, la décadence d'un homme, et comment il est devenu celui que l'on connaît.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voilà le début d'une fic sur un personnage que peu de gens apprécient. Chose que je comprends tout à fait. Mais voilà, on ne le connaît pas beaucoup, le savant fou. Alors j'ai voulu écrire son histoire à lui, où comment il a clairement disjoncté. Et surtout pourquoi, et quelle est sa vision des choses dans toute cette histoire. Alors j'espère que cette fic sera apprécié :) **

**Laissez des reviews pour les premières impressions ;)**

**Ps: Hojo comme le monde de final fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Square Enix.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Le soleil étincelait. Se reflétant sur la multitude de pétales étalés dans la plaine fleurie, il éclairait de sublime toute chose traversant ses rayons. La chaleur était douce. Le vent agréable. Un après midi de printemps. Un de ces après midi que personne ne veut voir troublé.

Courant de part et d'autre, un bouquet dans les mains, un joyeux bambins poussait plusieurs exclamations joyeuses à chaque nouvelle fleurs qu'il ajoutait à sa création déjà bien garnie. Ses longs cheveux noirs luisaient sous l'éclat de la lumière, caressant son visage pâle sans agressivité. Ses larges yeux noirs passaient d'un point à l'autre de la plaine, toujours plus expressifs et enjoués. Une voix de femme lui fit tourner la tête en un éclat de rire. Agenouillée au milieu des arômes enivrant de la flore abondante, elle arborait un sourire radieux. Lorsque le garçon vint se blottir dans les plis fluides de sa robe, elle dégagea ses cheveux de son visage d'un geste gracile, ses dents blanches perçants derrière ses lèvres.

- Hojo, murmura-t-elle en attrapant les joues tendres de l'enfant.

- Oui maman, chuchota le petit en posant ses mains fines sur les bras de sa mère.

Elle n'ajouta rien. Le bambin profita du silence de la jeune femme pour déposer le bouquet entre ses doigts. La tête relevé, il attendit patiemment la réaction de sa mère. Celle ci huma les fleurs, les yeux clos, et en déposa une sur les cheveux de son fils avant de l'enlacer.

- C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue ronde d'Hojo, qui se débattit en riant. Lui tapotant le nez, sa mère lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Dis, cela ne te dirais pas qu'on invente une histoire ?lui demanda le garçon en s'agrippant à son bras.

- Mmh, pourquoi pas, lui sourit sa mère. Et de quoi va-t-elle parler, cette histoire ?

- D'une fourmi !s'exclama le bambin en sautillant. Une jolie petite fourmis, pas méchante du tout, qui va tomber amoureuse d'un humain !

- C'est curieux, mais je pense qu'on peut y arriver, murmura la jeune femme.

Elle plongea un instant son regard dans le vague. Au loin, la brise arrachait les pétales rosés des fleurs, les faisant voleter au dessus de la plaine dans un délicieux nuage de couleur. Une légère pression sur son bras lui fit de nouveau tourner la tête. L'air impatient, Hojo la regardait de ses larges yeux noirs.

- Alors, commença la jeune femme en souriant à son fils. C'est l'histoire d'une très petite fourmis, qui ne voulais qu'une chose, trouver l'amour.

Sous l'oeil soudain captivé du petit, maintenant assis devant elle, la jeune femme attrapa délicatement une fleur et en arracha un a un les pétales.

- Mais vois tu, malgré tous les beaux prétendants qu'elle avait, il n'y en avait pas à son goût, reprit-elle, la fleur à moitié dépouillée entre les doigts. Sa mère lui disait toujours qu'elle devait faire attention. Et cela est valable pour nous tous, Hojo. Détruit toujours ce qui te nuit avant que cela ne te détruise. Retiens cela.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête en souriant, concentré.

- Donc, continua sa mère, comme je le disais, la petite fourmis ne trouvait pas. Et elle en était désespérée. Passant outre les avertissements de ses parents, elle partit un jour à l'extérieur de sa maison. Et là, elle le vit. Un grand et beau jeune homme. Si beau qu'elle en fut éblouie. Lui, la vit aussi, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cet unique insecte pourtant si banal l'attira. Tous deux se parlèrent, avec le cœur. Et...

- Et quoi ?réclama le bambin en se tortillant.

- Et la suite c'est à toi de l'inventer, rigola sa mère en l'attrapant dans ses bras.

Le garçon y resta blottit sans protester. La chaleur maternelle lui donnait l'impression d'être protégé. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à juste écouter le vent et leurs battements de cœur. Bercés par leurs rares mouvements et respirations, ils n'entendaient plus le monde tourner autour d'eux. Mais le calme n'est jamais bien long.

Un bruit retentit. Un pas. Relevant la tête, étonnée, la jeune femme resserra son étreinte autour de son fils. Le garçon leva les yeux sur le visage soudain fermé de sa mère. Sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva loin d'elle en peu de temps. Pourtant, il n'avait pas bougé. Retombant parmi les fleurs, il se redressa pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Sa bouille d'enfant pâlit violemment en voyant une large silhouette toute de noir vêtue s'emparer des bras frêles de sa mère. Le garçon voulut hurler. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il le voyait, cet homme, saisir pour il ne sait quelle raison sa mère de la sorte, la traînant malgré ses cris sur l'étendue fleurie maintenant parfumée de peur. Hojo ne voyait plus. Un brouillard de larmes se formaient sous ses yeux noirs. Il ne savait pas. Il était juste là. Accroupis sur le sol. Il voyait les lèvres de sa mère bouger, répondre aux paroles de l'homme en face d'elle. Un deuxième apparut. Plus proche, trop proche. Et cette arme qu'il tenait dangereusement en face de sa mère. Le canon luisait sous le soleil. Il la saisit par les cheveux, lui arrachant un cris. Hojo voyait les yeux implorants de sa mère se tourner dans sa direction.

- As tu une dernière chose à dire pour le gamin ?

Hojo entendit parfaitement les paroles du deuxième homme. Tournant son regard d'enfant de part et d'autre de la scène, il enfonça finalement son regard au cœur des yeux clairs de sa mère.

- Oui, lança cette dernière, une larme roulant contre sa joue. Dites lui simplement que la fourmi meurt.

Et sur ces mots, elle ferma les yeux. Hojo vit clairement leur lueur s'éteindre sous ses paupières, déversant contre ce visage rayonnant une nuée de pleurs. Une détonation retentit. Figé, l'enfant garda les yeux rivés sur le corps de sa mère, s'écrasant peu à peu au sol, semblant flotter parmi les pétales de fleurs. Elle tomba contre ces couleurs douces, sa poitrine parfaitement immobile, auréolée de pourpre. Sans prêter la moindre attention aux deux hommes qui s'éloignaient, Hojo s'avança calmement vers sa mère. Là, il fixa, implorant, les deux silhouettes noires. Leurs regards méprisants lui firent comprendre qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire de lui.

- Que fait on du gamin ?demanda le premier.

- C'est un gamin, tu viens de le dire, grogna le second. On le laisse, on a finit le boulot. La nature fera le reste.

Le premier homme hocha la tête, laissant l'enfant seul, à côté du corps sans vie de la jeune femme. D'abord, Hojo se pencha au dessus d'elle. Il la regardait. Puis il passa une main insistante sur son bras, comme il l'avait toujours fait pour qu'elle se réveille. Mais elle ne bougeait pas.

- Maman, appela-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Il faut que tu te lèves...

Il se coucha sur la jeune femme, l'entourant de ses petits bras. Retirant sa joue, il essuya le liquide rouge qui lui colorait le visage.

- Allez, gémit-il. Tu peux pas me laisser tout seul...A qui je vais raconter la fin de l'histoire ? Qui va me la dire si je ne trouve pas ?

Ses pleurs reprirent. Lentement, il souleva les bras de la jeune femme, et les enroula autour de son petit corps. Il resta blottit contre elle. Remuant la main dans l'espoir qu'elle réagisse, ses petits sanglots étaient le seul bruit qui perçait à travers la plaine. Hésitant, Hojo attrapa une fleurs, et tira sur la tige pour qu'elle se rompe. Sa main tremblante la déposa sur la joue de sa mère, couverte de larmes. Il ne savait pas. Il ignorait tout. Il n'avait pas comprit.

- Maman...lâcha-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la fourmi devait mourir. Peut être le monde ne faisait il pas de place aux faibles, tout simplement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rafrob: Merci :). Je vais essayer de ne pas avoir la mort de vos mouchoirs sur la conscience cette fois ci aussi x)**

**On n'hésita pas à laisser son avis, merci ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Je me réveillais en sursaut, le front en sueur. Un cris s'échappa de mes lèvres. Respirant avec difficulté, je regardais mes draps pour me calmer. Il faisait noir. Noir comme dans mon cauchemar. Noir comme ce que j'avais vu à travers mes yeux d'enfants. Curieusement, j'avais mal. Mal comme je n'avais plus eu mal.

Je posai mes mains contre mon visage. Je n'avais plus rêvé de ma mère depuis deux ans. Depuis mes quinze ans, je n'avais plus revu le cauchemar de sa mort.

Je tournai mon visage vers le plafond. J'ignorais l'heure qu'il était. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de me réveiller comme cela. Ou plutôt, j'avais perdu l'habitude.

Avant, j'avais le sommeil agité. Mais maintenant, mes nuits étaient pleines. Peut être parce que j'avais grandi.

Je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi j'avais rêvé de cela. L'exactitude de la scène me troublait encore. Je l'avais revu comme autrefois, à travers des yeux d'enfant. Revivre la mort de ma mère ne m'était pas vraiment agréable. Un meurtre toujours inexpliqué pour moi. Un meurtre dont je ne comprendrais jamais la raison, vu que ces bourreaux m'avaient abandonné sans un mot. Comme un chien dont on ne veut pas, j'avais été laissé là. Cette simple pensée me fit frissonner. Cela me rappelait ce qu'enfant, j'avais voulu faire à ces hommes. J'avais voulu les tuer.

Soupirant, j'entrepris de me lever. Vivre dans le passé ne serait ce que quelques minutes ne me servait pas à grand chose. Traînant des pieds jusqu'à ma salle de bain, je repoussai mes longs cheveux noirs venant obstruer ma vue. Un regard vers la fenêtre me fit comprendre que le soleil se levait juste. Mais je n'avais pas envie de me rendormir. La nervosité dû à mon réveil m'empêchait de refermer l'oeil un instant. Tremblant, je me débarrassai de mes quelques vêtements avant de rentrer dans la douche. L'eau froide contre mon dos me remit vite les idées en place. Elle chauffa lentement, me laissant amplement le temps de geler. Une fois à température élevée, je la laissai fumer autour de moi. Ce brouillard moite m'aidait à me détendre. Je ne distinguais même plus mes doigts. Tout était flou. Appuyé contre le robinet, je saisis la bouteille de shampoing, et j'en étalais une large dose sur ma tignasse de jais. Me massant les tempes en même temps, je faillis tomber en fermant doucement mes yeux lourds. Je perdais bien vite l'équilibre sur ce sol glissant. Me rinçant une dernière fois, je sortis de la douche, attrapant au passage une serviette. Mes pensées avaient été largement ralenti par l'eau chaude. Une fois séché et habillé, j'entrepris de me coiffer. Mes cheveux noués, je n'attendis pas une minute de plus pour sortir.

Je n'avais pas vraiment de chez moi. Je vivais dans un complexe scientifique, avec beaucoup d'autres futurs chercheurs. Ainsi, je me retrouvais à déambuler dans les couloirs de bon matin. L'ambiance y était plutôt froide. Vide, les couloirs gris n'étaient pas réellement rassurant. Mais peu m'importait. Je n'en avais pas peur.

Je me posais dans mon secteur, le six. Sur une chaise, je regardais la fenêtre. Le soleil se levait doucement, perçant faiblement au travers des nuages. Sa chaleur brillait dans mes yeux sombres. Je jetai un regard à la pendule. 8H00. J'avais faim. Me levant aussi vite que j'étais arrivé, je fis le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à une grande salle, où se rassemblaient déjà plusieurs personnes autour d'une table. Aucuns sourires. Aucunes marques de bonheur quelconques. Ils étaient mornes, ces hommes simplement réunis autour d'un café. Ils ressemblaient à cet endroit. Triste. Au fond, une brune au sourire enjoué me fit un signe de la main, avant de se ruer vers moi. Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de réagir, qu'elle était déjà plantée devant moi, un sourire énorme sur les lèvres. Ses grands yeux bleus me fixaient avec intérêt.

- Hojo !cria-t-elle finalement en se jetant sur moi. Déjà debout ? Je ne te connaissais pas si matinal !

Elle s'écarta de moi au bout de quelques secondes, sautillant déjà autour de moi comme une véritable chat. Un sourire m'échappa. Elle était cette personne. Celle qui ne colle pas du tout avec ce qui l'entour. Elle était aussi joyeuse que ce lieu était sombre, aussi mignonne que ces hommes étaient ternes, aussi énergique qu'ils étaient réfléchis. Elle était la touche originale.

Elle ne me laissa même pas le temps de lui répondre, car déjà elle changea de sujet.

- Je t'en supplie Hojo, tu dois m'aider, me demanda-t-elle en mimant un air désespéré, qui me donna plus envie de rire qu'autre chose.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore Pretta ?lui demandais-je, amusé.

Une moue à mourir de rire au visage, la jeune fille commença à imiter un de nos supérieurs, scientifique du secteur 7. Elle exécuta plusieurs gestes qui ressemblaient à un semblant d'expérience, avant de toussoter pour retrouver son sérieux.

- Ils veulent ma mort, ces bosseurs du 7, s'exclama-t-elle. Ils veulent mon rapport sur leur fichue expérience ce soir, alors que c'est même pas moi qui les ai assisté. J'ai fait que passer en coup de vent une ou deux fois, j'étais en pleine observation au secteur 9 ! Et du coup, il faut que tu m'aides, j'arriverais jamais à boucler ce rapport...

- Rapport en retard, soupirais-je. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Pretta leva les mains en signe d'incompréhension. La jeune fille avait la salle habitude de rendre tous les rapports qu'on lui demandait en retard. Et si je ne l'aidais pas, elle ne les rendait pas du tout. Ce qui risquait à chaque fois de lui coûter sa place ici. D'une nature un peu trop évasive, elle préférait observer que rédiger.

- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, m'implora-t-elle, coupant court à mes réflexions.

Voyant que je ne répondais toujours pas, elle secoua la tête, avant de la relever, une grimace collée au visage.

- Bon, et toi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?me demanda-t-elle d'une voix complètement dénaturée.

- Je sais pas, lâchais-je en souriant.

- Roh, t'es pas marrant !râla la jeune fille en se triturant les doigts. T'as bien quelque chose à faire ou une demoiselle à draguer le beau ténébreux !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je te l'ais déjà dit, répliquais-je.

- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je pourrais pas, me répondit-elle en effectuant une danse de victoire volontairement ridicule. Hojo, où le beau gosse plein d'avenir, vraiment pas ?

Tout en la regardant se tortiller devant moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de me claquer le front. Cette fille était intenable. Elle passait sa vie à me demander de l'aide, à faire des grimaces, à courir partout comme une petite folle, ou à se moquer de ma vie sentimentale. Qui pourrait être relativement animée si je le souhaitais, vu le succès indéniable que j'avais auprès des femmes. Mais je ne voulais pas spécialement plaire à toutes. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de terriblement important pour moi. Pretta le savait bien, et c'était ce qui l'encourageait à m'embêter encore plus à ce sujet là.

Cette dernière se planta devant moi, immobile, et me souris de toutes ses dents.

- Pretta, tu es invivable, soupirais-je en la regardant.

- Je sais !chantonna-t-elle.

- Ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que je te l'ais dit ?lui demandais-je, l'air faussement en colère.

- Hier soir, reprit-elle sur le même air détaché.

- Et t'en as pas marre ?lâchais-je, les poings sur les hanches.

- Absolument pas, sourit la jeune fille. Je vis très bien ma condition !

Un long silence s'en suivit. Au bout de quelques minutes, je lui ébouriffai les cheveux en éclatant de rire. Devant elle, je ne pouvais pas garder mon sérieux plus de quelques instants. Cette petite furie savait me faire sourire comme personne. Je l'aimais beaucoup, plus que n'importe qui. Je l'avais rencontré peu après cet événement tragique ayant brisé mon enfance. Elle était en quelque sorte ce à quoi je m'étais accroché pour survivre. Plus jeune que moi d'un an, je pouvais la protéger de n'importe quoi. Aussi jolie que maladroite, elle s'attirait les ennuis avec une telle rapidité que j'avais parfois du mal à suivre. Et elle se retrouvait là, comme moi, dans l'espoir de devenir un de ces scientifiques renommés. Étudiant de très près la flore, elle se différenciait de moi au niveau de ses études. Moi, je privilégiais la découverte. Je n'avais que faire du travail que l'on me demandait d'effectuer. Bien sûr, je suivais, mais j'avais l'esprit ailleurs durant les travaux auquel j'assistais. J'aimais sortir de ce rythme de travail un peu trop scolaire. J'aimais sortir de l'ordinaire. J'aimais aller vagabonder près des monts Nibel pour y voir les éclats de la rivière de la vie. Je m'intéressais à la vie. On me traitait presque de fou parce que je voulais tout savoir en ce qui concernait les êtres vivants.

- Alors, tu vas faire quoi ?me redemanda Pretta.

- Peut être aller traîner du côté des monts Nibel, soupirais-je, peu concentré. Oui, c'est ça que je vais faire.

- Han, le rebelle, se moqua la jeune fille en secouant la tête. Il va même pas s'entraîner aux expériences de son secteur comme il était censé le faire.

Je lui lançai un sourire las. Pretta mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour me faire comprendre que ma « fugue » ne serait pas dévoilée. Comme toujours, de toute manière.

- Bon, et bien, si j'ai un problème, je t'appelle, me dit-elle en mimant un téléphone avec ses doigts.

- De toute façon je te connais, tu vas m'appeler, parce que sinon tu le rendras jamais à temps ton rapport, me moquais-je.

La jeune fille me tira la langue avant de rire.

- Merci Oh espoir du pôle scientifique selon le boss, rit Pretta en imitant la démarche lourde du directeur. Tu vas finir patron du département scientifique à la Shinra toi !

Je haussai les sourcils avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Je ne savais pas combien de fois on m'avait déjà dit cela, mais si j'avais dû les compter, une vie de plus m'aurait été nécessaire. Tout le monde me voyait comme l'avenir de la science, malgré mon détachement de la théorie. J'étais calme, j'aimais gribouiller dans mon carnet tout ce que je voyais, et toutes les hypothèses qui me passaient par la tête. J'étais porter par une soif de savoir.

- Bon allez, ciao beau gosse !s'exclama Pretta en reculant, me sortant de mes pensées.

Avant même que je puisse lui répondre quoi que ce soit, la petite brune avait déjà disparue. Je souris de nouveau. Je ne pouvais faire que cela face à cette boule d'énergie. Il m'arrivait de me demander comment Pretta faisait pour ne pas exploser. Elle était la bonne humeur incarnée. Puérile et moqueuse au possible, elle apportait cette fraîcheur agréable dans ces murs ternes. C'était peut être aussi pour cela que je l'aimais. Comme une amie, comme une sœur. Comme quelque chose qui me resterais pour toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Une petite review ?**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

J'aimais ce que je voyais. Assis sur un morceau de rocher, je contemplais les larges falaises et cavernes des monts Nibel. L'air était plus doux que d'habitude, laissant glisser un vent agréable contre mes cheveux de jais. Le ciel était clair, parsemé de quelques nuages de coton, sans cesse repoussé par les bourrasques. Il devait être un peu plus de seize heures, et les reflets du soleil contre la roche la rendait brune. Quelques arbres étalaient leur verdure sur les pans des monts, achevant la beauté sauvage du paysage.

Je lâchai un soupir. J'aimais cet endroit. Un carnet entre les mains, je griffonnai, cherchant à reproduire à l'exact le lac à côté de moi sur mon papier. J'aimais dessiné ce lieu. L'eau gondolée de remous m'apaisait. Elle me faisait oublier les labos dans lesquels on s'enfermait pour la recherche. Les monts Nibel respiraient la quiétude, et c'était cela que j'aimais. Malgré les quelques monstres, j'y trouvais toujours refuge. Que ce soit derrière une pierre, adossé à un arbre, ou à côté de ce lac. Et j'y étais seul.

Un grand oiseau vint se poser à quelques mètres de moi. Ses yeux fauves me scrutaient avec attention. Ses puissantes serres semblaient fébriles. Ses larges ailes claquèrent contre son plumage de velours, avant qu'il ne se pose définitivement. Abandonnant mon premier croquis, je commençais à dessiner le majestueux volatile. Son bec, puis son coup. Pour finir par ses plumes, plus ou moins ombragée selon l'humeur de mes coups de crayons. Je me demandais ce qu'il était. Si ce simple animal avait la même vision des choses que nous. Les mêmes pensées, la même intelligence. J'avais cette soif de découverte. Je me posais mille et une questions sur trois fois rien, sur ce qui nous entoure et semble inutile. A mes yeux, tout valait la peine d'être étudié. Et pas toujours dans un laboratoire.

- Les êtres sont tellement plus beau quand ils sont libres, soufflais-je, pour moi même.

Dans leur état naturel. Pas derrière une vitre.

Ma remarque fit redresser sa tête à l'oiseau. Poussant un cris clair et particulièrement puissant, il déplia ses ailes pour les abattre nerveusement autour de lui. Il parvint à s'envoler au bout de quelques instants. Alors que j'achevais la dernière plume, se serres frôlaient l'eau, creusant d'incroyables sillons entre les vagues. Je souris en voyant l'animal ne devenir plus qu'une tâche dans le ciel.

Alors que je regardai toujours l'horizon, mon attention fut captée par une fleur. A quelques mètres de moi, d'une blancheur nacrée, presque translucide. Elle était de celle que je ne pouvais oublier. Elle était comme celle dans lesquelles ma mère était morte. Cette seule pensée me fit pâlir. Un froid désagréable me gagna. Mon regard assassina les multiples pétales du végétale en face de moi. Je me levai pour la cueillir, mais je fus stoppé net dans mon élan. Je reculai brusquement en voyant la fleur s'empourprer. Pris de vertige, je m'essuyai le front d'un revers de la main. Du sang. La fleur se couvrait de sang. Comme à la mort de ma mère.

Je fermai les yeux. Je mis quelques instants à les rouvrir, prenant le temps de calmer les battements irréguliers de mon cœur. Finalement, lorsque mes paupières se soulevèrent, mes yeux rivés vers le bas, je n'aperçus qu'une fleur blanche. Tout le sang avait disparu. Je fermai de nouveau les yeux pour confirmer mon cauchemar. La fleur n'avait pas changé. Je ne voyais que du blanc. Et une impressionnante cascade de boucles rousses.

- Que...bredouillais-je en reculant précipitamment.

Je n'osais pas relever les yeux. Trébuchant contre une pierre, je me retrouvais étalé par terre. Finalement, mon regard s'était relevé tout seul. Devant mes yeux ahuris se tenait quelqu'un. Une jeune fille. La propriétaire des cheveux. Son regard bleu perçant noyé de roux me regardait, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Nous nous regardâmes longuement, sans rien dire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Ni aux labos, ni ici. Je ne savais pas qui elle était. Ni pourquoi elle était là à me regarder.

- Que fais tu par terre ?

Sa voix était claire. Douce. Et presque insouciante. Pas joviale et bruyante comme celle de Pretta. Beaucoup moins chaotique.

- Je suis juste tombé, lui répondis-je, toujours aussi immobile.

- C'est une drôle d'idée, s'étonna-t-elle.

Sa réponse me laissa sans voix. Je ne savais rien d'elle, mais je n'avais aucun mal à deviner qu'elle n'était pas commune. Une personne commune m'aurait aidé à me relevé, ou aurait juste hoché la tête. Elle n'aurait pas cru que j'étais tombé de mon propre chef.

Secouant la tête, je finis par me hisser sur mes jambes. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire, et cueillit la fleur à mes pieds. Cette fleur. Immaculée, et terrifiante à mes yeux. Lentement, elle en huma le parfum, avant de tourner vers moi ses grands yeux clairs.

- Qui es tu ?demandais-je finalement, me rappelant que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

- Qui je suis ?répéta-t-elle en souriant.

Elle répéta ma phrase plusieurs fois, broyant petit à petit la fleur entre ses mains. Cette fille était réellement intrigante.

- Le nom, ce n'est que des lettres lui donnant une signification futile et infantile, murmura-t-elle, lâchant peu à peu les pétales disloqués au gré du vent, évasive. L'âge n'est qu'un nombre. La taille une seule chose faite pour ce prouver qu'on est grand sans l'être.

Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, elle me fixa un moment. Mes yeux déjà ronds comme des billes s'élargirent encore plus.

- Non, ce que l'on est ne se lit que dans le cœur, acheva-t-elle en désignant mon torse du doigt.

Curieuse. Je n'avais que ce mot là à l'esprit. Sa réponse l'était tout autant qu'elle. Une personne normale m'aurait simplement dit qui elle était. Elle, elle avait presque philosophé sur la question la plus banale du monde.

- Attends, tu me la refais celle là, ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

Ma remarque lui arracha un rire. Son visage se fendit de nouveau en un sourire rêveur, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches.

- J'ai récité cela à des dizaines de personnes, finit-elle par me dire. Toutes m'ont répondu des pardons, des je ne comprends pas, des je suis d'accord, des je ne le suis pas. Mais jamais personne ne m'a demandé de le répéter.

Sa peau de porcelaine luisait sous le soleil. Elle semblait joyeuse. Et réellement contente de la réponse que je venais de lui donner. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment le sens de cet étrange dialogue dont elle était seule régente. Elle, une parfaite inconnue qui m'avait juste surpris.

- Peut être parce que cela paraît étrange de ne pas tout simplement donner son nom à une telle question, finis-je par articuler.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Enroula une de ses boucles autour de son doigt, ses yeux passaient du ciel au sol, et du sol à moi. Je me sentais comme mal à l'aise.

- Et que fais tu ici ?finit-elle par me demander, avec la voix douce d'une enfant.

- Que suis je censé répondre à cette question là ?plaisantais-je, entrant dans son jeu.

Tout du moins, pour moi c'était un jeu. Pour elle, cela semblait plus que sérieux. Elle rit un instant, avant de prendre un air songeur.

- Et bien, je pense que la meilleur réponse à cette question n'est pas quelque chose de plus compliqué que la réponse, finit-elle par répondre, le plus naturellement du monde.

Certains auraient affirmé qu'elle était folle. Moi, je voulais juste en savoir plus. Son étrange comportement me troublais. Et me fascinais au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

- Et bien, je suis un scientifique, ou plutôt futur scientifique qui n'aime pas beaucoup la froideur des laboratoires, expliquais-je. Je préfère le grand air pour étudier ce qui m'entoure.

- Je vois, répondit l'inconnue en passant une main dans sa crinière de feu. Inutile de me retourner la question, je vais te dire ce que je fais ici.

Sa franchise me surpris encore plus.

- Je suis un peu comme toi, me confia-t-elle, le regard dans le vague. Mais pas comme tu l'entends. Pas comme on t'apprends à être. Je ne suis pas une scientifique qui a étudié pour l'être. Je ne suis même pas une scientifique.

Elle respira un moment. Son silence me pesa. Pire que curieuse, elle était anormale. Anormalement captivante. Je voulais qu'elle poursuive. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce que nous avions en commun, mais je voulais qu'elle poursuive. L'incitant d'un regard, je la vis me sourire.

- J'étudie la rivière de la vie, acheva-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Sa réponse me cloua sur place. Elle était insensée. Elles étaient insensées, elle et ses réponses. Je comprenais tout de même mieux sa présence aux monts Nibel. Dans ces nombreuses cavernes, la rivière de la vie jaillissait par flot, sa lumière verdâtre illuminant l'obscurité.

- Ce n'est pas banale, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, soupirais-je.

- Vitany.

Je tournai vers elle un regard intrigué. Elle avait perdu toute sa joie de petite fille. Elle avait l'air tout juste ailleurs, maintenant. Les yeux rivés sur le lac gondolé, elle semblait bercée par les vagues. La douceur sur son visage me fit sourire.

- Vitany, répéta-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux. C'est moi.

Elle s'appelait Vitany. Vitany qui ? Et pourquoi ne l'avais jamais vu ici ? Beaucoup trop de mystères étaient entrain de naître autour de cette fille. En vérité, elle était un mystère à elle seule. Les seules choses que je savais d'elle était qu'elle n'étais pas commune, qu'elle étudiait la rivière de la vie, ce qui n'était pas banale non plus, sans aucune formation. Elle semblait agir pour elle seule. Elle semblait seule. Je savais juste qu'elle s'appelait Vitany. Et que malgré ses paroles complètement troublantes, elle était belle.

- C'est un prénom étrange.

Sa voix me ramena à la réalité.

- Non, pas du tout, la rassurais-je.

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu, comme si elle était habituée à ce qu'on lui réponde cela. Comme si elle était habituée à dire cette phrase. Comme si elle était habituée à ce qu'on lui mente. Oui, c'était un prénom étrange. Sans doute aussi étrange qu'elle.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui dire mon nom, elle glissa deux doigts contre mes lèvres.

- Tu me diras le tien la prochaine fois, chuchota-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Et avant même que je n'ai pu lui répondre, elle tourna le dos.

- Je suis toujours là, de toute façon, lâcha-t-elle en m'accordant un dernier regard.

Son changement d'attitude m'avait pour le moins troublé. J'étais scotché. Je la regardais filer, sans même savoir pourquoi j'attendais. Elle disparut, elle je restais là, plusieurs minutes, le temps de reprendre une consistance un peu plus active que celle d'un mollusque.

Au bout d'une bonne demi heure, j'entrepris de ramasser mon carnet de croquis. Secouant la tête pour la vider, je sursautai en entendant la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Le numéro qui s'affichait m'arracha un sourire. Décrochant, je levais les yeux au ciel.

- SOS rapport en retard j'écoute, m'exclamais-je.

- Allo ici l'enfer, alors ça plane au paradis ?grogna Pretta à l'autre bout du fil.

Je faillis éclater de rire en entendant un bruit de verre se briser. Pretta devait être dans un laboratoire, entrain de casser une fiole.

- Je t'en pris Hojo, viens, c'est une catastrophe !cria mon amie.

Le mot catastrophe m'alarma. Connaissant Pretta, elle pouvait déclencher l'apocalypse en moins d'une heure.

- C'est le rapport ?lui demandais-je, inquiet.

- Si y'avait que ça !désespéra-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?plaisantais-je en marchant dans l'herbe.

- C'est pas ma faute !se défendit la jeune fille avant même d'avouer. Ils m'ont collé des éprouvettes dans les pattes, j'ai rien pu faire !

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

- Oh non, soupirais-je. T'as pas fait ça...

- Je suis désolée, j'ai rien pu faire, s'excusa la jeune fille, au bord des larmes. C'est pas ma faute si il faut faire des mesures précises ! Une goutte de trop et tout a explosé. C'est la fin du monde dans le labo 4, et en plus je dois rédiger le rapport de mon expérience, ou plutôt destruction massive. Bref, la totale.

Il n'y avait que Pretta pour totaliser autant de maladresses en une seule journée. Et c'était une véritable déclaration de guerre au scientifiques si elle avait démoli leur précieux labo 4.

- Je sais pas quoi faire, gémit mon amie.

- Tu ne bouges pas, tu ne touches plus à rien, j'arrive, la rassurais-je en ramassant mes affaires.

- De toute façon à quoi tu veux que je touche à part à des débris, ironisa-t-elle avant que je ne raccroche.

Elle allait se faire tuer si on ne faisait rien. Sans aucune idée en tête, je courus vers notre académie. Même si j'étais fermement décidé à revenir ici le lendemain, pour en savoir plus sur cette intrigante rouquine à l'apparence d'un fauve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon, des avis ?**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, je crus que ma mâchoire allait tomber à mes pieds. J'en lâchai mon balais, qui vint s'écraser sur le sol poussiéreux. Au milieu de la pièce, appuyée sur ce qui semblait être le reste d'une table, Pretta me regardait, un calepin entre les mains.

- Voilà voilà, marmotta-t-elle, un sourire exagéré sur les lèvres.

Elle se tenait là, entourée de gravats. Des fioles brisées au sol, les étagères renversées, une fumée noirâtre désagréable voletait dans le labo. Ou ce qu'il en restait. Je ne savais pas comment les murs faisaient pour tenir encore debout. Tout était brisé, les livres déchirés, même le plafond semblait s'effriter, jonchant le sol de débris poussiéreux. L'explosion avait dû être réellement forte pour causer autant de dégâts. On ne reconnaissait plus rien.

Relevant les yeux vers la jeune fille, mon visage pâlit. Une inquiétude mordante me gagna, et je la rejoignis en quelques enjambées.

- Pretta, tu n'as rien ?criai-je presque, soucieux.

L'idée qu'il est pu lui arriver malheur par accident m'était insupportable. Je lui saisis le visage, et commençais à le tourner dans tous les sens en quête d'une éventuelle blessure.

- Je n'ai rien, rit-elle gentiment. Quelques ecchymoses et blessures superficielles, mais rien de grave.

Je baissai les yeux vers son corps, et essuyai le léger filé de sang qui coulai de son bras. Sans même la regarder, je l'enlaçai brusquement, et caler ma tête contre son coup. Surprise, elle finit par poser ses mains sur mon dos. Je sentis son rire se calmer, et nous restâmes quelques instants complètement silencieux. Pas un silence pesant, ou malsain. Certainement pas douloureux. Un silence serein, dans lequel nous nous rassurions mutuellement. Un silence apaisant. Un moment de complicité. Oui, nos silences étaient des instants particuliers. Simplement parce que j'étais la seule personne avec qui Pretta restait silencieuse.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota-t-elle en me caressant l'épaule.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, soupirais-je en m'écartant enfin.

La jeune fille sourit malicieusement, et joignis ses mains d'un air complètement innocent. Elle avait peut être l'illusion que j'allais la croire. A chaque nouvelle bêtise qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était la même chose.

- Bon, ben y'a plus qu'à, finis-je par lâcher en regardant la pièce complètement démolie.

Le sourire de Pretta se décomposa. Jusqu'à mon arrivée, personne n'était venue dans ce labo voir ce qu'il s'y passait, s'y bien que j'étais le premier à lui faire réaliser qu'il fallait nettoyer. Faute de quoi, elle allait se faire tuer par le directeur. Ce dernier affectionnait tellement ses locaux que quiconque les abîmerait se ferait décapiter. Même si ce n'était que rayer la peinture.

- Et tu as fait comment pour que personne n'entende ?demandais-je à Pretta en me dirigeant vers mon balais.

- Et bien déjà, j'étais toute seule dans l'étage, et en fait, l'explosion a plus été lumineuse que bruyante, m'expliqua-t-elle en mordillant son stylo.

Je lâchai un soupir, et lui tendis le balais. Sa grimace à la vu de son travail de nettoyage me fit rire. Sans un mot, elle me désigna son calepin. Elle devait en plus de ranger écrire un rapport. Le rapport de son expérience foireuse.

- Je t'en pris Hojo, me supplia-t-elle en s'asseyant. Je dois écrire ce fichu rapport, et ….et j'y arriverais pas en même temps que je balais.

- T'es chiante, râlais-je. T'es chiante, t'es chiante, t'es chiante.

- Allez, si tu m'aides, je ne me disputerais plus jamais avec toi, me promit-elle avec des petits yeux larmoyants.

Elle me promettait toujours la même chose. Et comme toujours, elle ne tenait jamais ses engagements. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. Pas quand elle faisait sa tête la plus adorable. Je dus penser à la chose la plus triste du monde pour ne pas mourir de rire. Pretta était la fille la plus impossible de l'univers. Et pourtant elle était la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux. Elle était à elle seule ce que je n'avais jamais eu. Une famille.

- Bon, j'écris le rapport, et tu nettoies, soupirai-je en lui tendant à nouveau le balais.

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle sauta de son siège improvisé, et sautilla jusqu'à moi pour troquer mon balais contre son carnet. Son énorme sourire toujours collé aux lèvres, elle commença à frotter le sol en dansant sur place, me regardant de temps en temps. Je lui ébouriffais les cheveux en passant, ce qui la fit râler un instant, avant de m'asseoir, ayant complètement abandonner ma réflexion sur pourquoi je l'aidais tout le temps. Le stylo contre la joue, je réfléchissais plutôt à quoi mettre dans son rapport. Cette expérience, je l'avais faite un mois plus tôt, alors je savais de quoi cela parlait. Et en plus, moi, je l'avais réussi. Pretta n'était pas la meilleur scientifique du monde. Elle ne savait pas prendre des mesures correctement, était incapable de rester en place plus d'une minute, sautillait dans tous les sens, ne savait pas quel produit réagissait avec lequel. Mais il fallait la voir au delà de cette apparence de petit folle furieuse en manque de compagnie, qui attendait simplement que les heures passent. Sa véritable force venait de son énergie. De sa bonté, de sa capacité à croire en ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était une forme d'espoir. Elle était ma forme d'espoir.

- Alors, t'y arrives ?

La tête appuyée contre ma main, je tournai la tête vers elle. Sa voix m'avait sorti de mes pensées, et j'en lâchai un soupir.

- Pretta, ne t'occupes pas de moi et balais, la grondai-je gentiment.

La jeune fille bougonna avant de donner plusieurs coups de balais furieux sur les gravats. Non, elle n'était pas patiente. Elle était pénible au possible, moqueuse et puérile. Mais je l'aimais comme elle était.

- Et bien, on a eu chaud !

- Tu as eu chaud, Pretta.

La jeune fille marmonna une excuse rapide entre ses dents. Nous marchions dans le couloir qui nous menaient à nos chambres. Naturellement, nous avions dû expliquer les dégradations du laboratoire 4 à notre supérieur. Mais notre remise en état rapide avait eu le privilège de lui plaire, si bien que Pretta n'avait rien eu, si ce n'est des remontrances largement à la hauteur de la chose. La jeune fille n'avais pourtant pas arrêté de sourire durant tout l'entretien. Sans doute pour se donner une contenance. Nous avions finit tard, si bien qu'il faisait nuit depuis déjà quelques heures. Bâillant bruyamment, Pretta ne cessait de répéter qu'elle était épuisée, ou qu'elle avait eu chaud. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort. La journée avait été éprouvante. Mon mal être face à une fleur, une rencontre pour le moins inattendue, une apocalypse made in Pretta, et un savon du chef. Nous en avions assez vu. J'en avais assez vu. Je ne souhaitais que me coucher.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en gagnant ma porte au bout de plusieurs minutes. Jamais je n'avais autant souhaité la voir. Me tournant vers Pretta, je rencontrai ses yeux bleus cernés de mauve. Son teint était plus pâle que de coutume, et ses cheveux en pagaille témoignaient de ses activités incessantes.

- Bon, bonne nuit Pretta, lui souris-je en posant un doigt sur sa joue.

- Bonne nuit Hojo, murmura-t-elle faiblement en tournant la poignée de sa porte, juste en face de la mienne.

Je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête, et claquai la porte derrière moi. Le silence apaisant de ma chambre m'accueillit immédiatement. Il était plus qu'agréable en cet instant. Lentement, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, saisissant au passage de quoi de vêtir. Je ne pensais plus à rien, si ce n'est à me déshabiller pour prendre une douche brûlante. L'eau m'apaisa. Sa texture soyeuse glissant le long de ma peau m'aidait à réfléchir et à faire le vide. Seul, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser aux événements de la journée. A commencer par ma panique dû à une simple fleur. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi son blanc immaculé m'était apparu ensanglanté. Cela faisait tellement d'années que je n'avais plus eu ce genre de peur. Mon cauchemar devait avoir réveillé mes douleurs anciennes. Il allait falloir que je les refoule une fois de plus.

Je frémis. Mécaniquement, je fermai le robinet d'eau chaude pour me forcer à sortir de la douche. Je ne voulais plus penser. Plus penser à cela. Cela m'avait déjà bien trop torturé l'esprit pendant des années pour que j'y repense maintenant. M'enveloppant d'une serviette, je me séchai et m'habillai en vitesse avant de quitter la pièce. Le seule vue de mon lit suffisait à me fatiguer encore plus. Sans plus attendre, je me roulai en boule dans les draps, appréciant leur chaleur rassurante. La nuit était froide dans nos locaux. Trop froide.

Me tournant sur le dos, je mis mes mains derrière ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas à garder les yeux fermés. Pour une fois, la question de savoir ce que j'allais faire le lendemain ne m'occupa pas. La réponse me parut évidente, bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi. J'allais retourner aux monts Nibel. Juste parce que ma curiosité me poussait à le faire. Je voulais revoir cette fille. Je voulais en savoir plus. Il était tellement rare de croiser quelqu'un là bas. Et elle était une personne tellement peu classique. Tellement intrigante. Je ne supportais pas de la voir comme un mystère. Et puis je lui devais mon nom. Je devais lui dire. Je voulais lui dire. Et cette beauté sauvage dans ses traits de visage m'attirait de manière presque frustrante. Elle me frustrait. Elle toute entière. Un grognement m'échappa. Toutes mes réflexions basés sur ma journée m'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil. Sommeil qui me manquait cruellement. Intérieurement, je me maudissais. Il fallait toujours qu'au seul moment où je pouvais dormir, je n'y parvienne pas. J'avais un esprit bien trop actif.

Alors que je me posais plusieurs questions existentielles toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres, trois coups secs contre ma porte me firent sursauter. Fronçant les sourcils, je me levai sans grand entrain. Marchant à pas lents vers ma porte, je l'ouvris rapidement pour voir qui venait m'importuner à une heure si avancée de la nuit. Je m'apprêtais à lui dire de ficher le camp, jusqu'à ce que mon regard ne croise les yeux bleus de Pretta.

- Pretta ?m'étonnai-je. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je...j'arrive pas à dormir, chuchota-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle n'avait pas l'air très bien. Elle fixait ses pieds, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais en temps normal. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés vulgairement sur ses épaules, emmêlés, et son regard semblait presque triste. Sur ses bras nus, je pouvais voir les traces de l'accident de cette après midi.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?lui demandai-je, la voix nouée par l'inquiétude.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment quand elle venait me réveiller la nuit. Cela ne signifiait jamais rien de bon. Pretta était sans aucun doute la personne qui dormait le plus dans cet établissement, et le fait qu'elle soit prise d'insomnie annonçait toujours qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

La jeune fille tritura nerveusement une de ses mèches de cheveux, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Allez viens, soupirais-je en rentrant dans ma chambre.

Elle s'agrippa au tissu de mon t-shirt d'une main, comme un enfant l'aurait fait, et me suivit à l'intérieur. Elle ferma la porte sur son passage, nous plongeant dans un noir quasi total.

- Je peux dormir là ?me demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, plaisantai-je en lui faisant une place.

Je l'entendis s'enrouler dans mes draps, avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Elle était glacée. Par réflexe, elle s'agrippa à moi, et posa la tête sur mon épaule, noyant mon coup de ses cheveux. Je lui saisis une main pour la rassurer, et remontait la couverture jusqu'à son menton pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Je sentis ses doigts s'enlacer entre les miens alors qu'elle soupirait. Notre situation aurait pu paraître plus que curieuse aux yeux d'une personne extérieur. Mais pour nous, elle était parfaitement limpide. Nous nous aimions. Pas de la manière dont nos agissements pourraient le faire croire. Mais c'était encore plus fort que cela. C'était ce qui me poussais à la protéger toujours plus. A prendre soin de cette petite furie, et à essuyer toutes ses larmes.

- Bon, que t'arrive-t-il ?chuchotais-je en levant nos mains, le regard posé sur nos doigts entrelacés.

Je sentis le souffle chaud du soupir de Pretta me chatouiller la peau. Elle remua légèrement, et appuya de manière enfantine sur ma joue avec son indexe.

- C'est que je...marmonna-t-elle. J'ai peur que...que tu en ais marre.

- Marre de quoi ?m'exclamais-je.

- Marre de moi, soupira-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de mon coup. Je t'en demande trop j'ai l'impression et je …. Je ne veux pas être un poids je...

Sans réfléchir, je stoppai son flot de parole en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se posait une telle question. L'accident devait y être pour quelque chose. D'une certaine manière, cela me gênait qu'elle pense une telle chose. Jamais Pretta ne perdrait sa valeur à mes yeux. Pretta serait toujours Pretta pour moi. L'unique. Jamais je ne cesserais de l'aimer, quoi qu'elle face.

- Tu ne seras jamais un poids pour moi, la rassurai-je. C'est ton absence qui me pèserait.

Je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Pretta avait besoin de peu de mots pour retrouver le sourire. Le seul problème était de trouver les bons. Et j'étais le seul à la connaître suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'il fallait lui dire. Et cela faisait d'elle quelqu'un de fragile, dans ces moments là. Pretta était fragile, sous son apparence assurée. Et étrangement, l'avoir à mes côtés m'aidait à faire le vide. Mes pensées n'étaient jamais aussi claires qu'en ces instants.

Je sentis sa main se serrer sur mon t-shirt alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Son souffle se fit plus régulier, la soulevant doucement à côté de moi.

- Merci, Hojo, chuchota-t-elle dans un dernier moment de lucidité.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle dormait déjà. Son souffle me berça pendant plusieurs minutes avant que mes paupières ne se fassent enfin lourdes. Resserrant ma prise autour de ses épaules, je finis par m'endormir à mon tour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Une petite review ?**

**Rafrob: Merci :)**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

- Hojo.

- Oui, c'est comme cela que je m'appelle.

La jeune femme rousses répétait doucement mon prénom, son corps fin calé contre un pan rocheux des monts Nibel. Le regard perdu dans l'immensité de l'horizon, elle se contentait de repousser par moment ses boucles sauvages soufflées par le vent contre son visage félin. Les reflets ors du soleil couchant sur sa peau de lait laissait entrevoir les quelques tâches dû à sa rousseur. Les sourcils arqués, l'air aussi doux que la veille, elle semblait incapable de se départir de son sourire sincère.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de retourner auprès de cette curieuse étrangère aux paroles étonnantes. Ses yeux d'un bleu peu commun m'avait autant attirés que son intriguant caractère. La veille, je n'avais pas vraiment pris la peine de la regarder en détail. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de reluquer les femmes comme la plupart des hommes de mon âge. Non, je n'avais reporté mon attention que sur la discussion étrange et les questions complètement délirantes qu'elle avait implanté dans mon esprit rationnel de scientifique en herbe. Mais en cette fin d'après midi, j'avais décidé de la voir physiquement. Et j'en avais conclu qu'elle était physiquement belle. Pas de cette beauté banale dont on qualifiait les mannequins en lingerie féminine, ou les femmes respectables d'un âge certain malgré leur effrayante jeunesse apparente. Non, sa beauté à elle était bien plus spéciale. Bien plus profonde. Indéfinissable quand on y réfléchissait bien. Elle était de ces femmes que l'on ne voit que dans nos rêves, ou soumis à une trop forte dose d'alcool. Elle avait la beauté d'un fauve.

- Et donc, Hojo, pourrais-je en apprendre plus sur toi ?

Elle avait cette art de poser les questions les plus simples à travers des phrases complexes, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer son charme particulier. Chacune de ses paroles nécessitaient un semblant de réflexion pour en comprendre pleinement le sens. Je lâchai un soupir, mes yeux sombres rivés vers le sol. A pied s'étendaient des fleurs pâles par bouquet, renforçant un semblant de mal être torturant un coin de mon crâne. Et Vitany broyait ces fleurs une à une, comme elle l'avait fait la veille, laissant leurs pétales s'échapper de ses doigts.

- Tu sais, tu peux me répondre franchement et le plus simplement du monde, finit par lâcher la jeune fille en souriant. Je ne suis peut être pas ce à quoi tu es habituée, mais j'ai un semblant de civilité. Je sais ce que sont un téléphone et une petite cuillère.

Sa remarque m'arracha un rire. Elle avait conscience de sa différence majeure avec les autres. De ses agissements décalés ou de ses tirades insensées. Alors peut être y prenait elle juste plaisir.

- Et bien, finis-je par lâcher. Je n'aime pas les labos, comme je te l'ai déjà dit.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire. J'aurais pu commencer ma phrase tout simplement par ce que j'aimais manger ou la description de mon lieu de travail. Est ce que j'avais des animaux ou non. De la famille, mon travail, mes amis, mon univers. Comme quelqu'un de normal. Mais tout deux étions bien loin de la normalité. Alors je me contentais de lui répéter ce qu'elle savait déjà, patientant plus de précision sur la réponse attendue.

- Aimes tu ce monde ?me demanda-t-elle en plantant ces yeux bleus dans les miens.

Je réfléchis un instant sur la question qu'elle me posait, sans même savoir pourquoi elle me la posait. Elle aurait pu commencer par un bilan sur les différences de climat ou la mauvaise répartition des richesses dans notre pauvre monde. Mais non, elle voulait juste un oui ou un non.

- On va dire que ça dépend, chuchotai-je ne baissant les yeux vers les fleurs.

En voyant les végétaux caresser l'herbe sous les coups de vent doux, je ne pouvais que le haïr. Ma haine contre ces plantes de s'expliquait pas. Moi, je savais, et cela suffisait. Je n'aimais pas ce monde quand il me rappelait la personne que j'avais perdu. La souffrance qu'il m'infligeait était aussi grande que les peurs qui me prenaient. Mais je l'aimais quand il me permettait de voir les visages de gens comme elle. Ou simplement d'entendre les beuglements de Pretta à travers des couloirs sombres, geignant face à l'orage. Oui, j'aimais ce monde autant que je le détestait. J'aimais ce monde tant qu'il n'empiétait pas sur le mien. Tant qu'il ne me nuisait.

- Moi je l'aime d'une certaine manière, murmura Vitany. Je l'aime pour la rivière de la vie. Je l'aime pour les bienfaits de sa nature.

Elle soupira avant de cueillir une nouvelle fleur. Elle la porta à son visage, et en huma le parfum en fermant les yeux.

- J'aime beaucoup ces fleurs, souffla-t-elle.

- Je n'aime pas les fleurs, soupirai-je.

La jeune fille posa sur moi un regard interrogateur, non sans oublier de broyer la fleur entre ses mains frêles.

- Elles sont grossières, agressives, fausses, me justifiai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Et elles s'insinuent partout.

- Visiblement, pardonner n'est pas quelque chose qui t'es facile, lâcha Vitany sans méchanceté.

Un sourire déconcertant illumina son visage angélique. Je ne comprenais une fois de plus pas bien le sens de sa phrase. Plissant légèrement les yeux, elle effleura ma joue du bout des doigts, ce qui eut le mérite de me faire sursauter.

- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu les déteste tant ?me demanda-t-elle finalement.

Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que cette étrange demoiselle parvenait à monter une discussion autour de simples fleurs. Laissant retomber mes bras le long de mon corps, je lâchai un rire nerveux. Son visage débordant de fraîcheur attendait des réponses, tourné vers moi comme celui d'un enfant.

- Ma mère est mort au milieu des fleurs, lui dis-je sans chercher à masquer le chagrin qui m'assaillait.

Je n'aimais pas en parler. Mais avec cette fille, j'aurais pu parler de n'importe quoi. J'étais pourtant d'un naturel méfiant, mais son caractère tellement hors du commun m'avait fait baisser ma garde dès la première seconde. Elle et Pretta étaient les seules personnes à ne pas subir la surveillance de mes regards perçants.

- Je ne te dirais pas que je suis désolée.

Sa voix me ramena à la réalité. Sa voix une fois de plus sonnant au travers de paroles surprenantes.

- On a du te le dire trop souvent, reprit-elle. Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, alors je n'ai pas à m'excuser. Je comprends simplement l'aversion que tu as de la moindre chose qui te le rappelle.

Son ton n'était en rien méprisant, comme l'auraient laissé penser ses propos. Comme toujours, elle souriait. Un sourire plus léger et moins insouciant. Un sourire dénué de tout sens. Presque un sourire de fou.

- Je ne te demanderais pas de me parler de toi, lâchai-je en repoussant le sujet actuel. On garde ça pour la prochaine fois.

Vitany m'accorda un regard des plus sublimes en guise d'approbation. Nous apprenions à nous connaître selon un planning bien précis. C'était original. Agréable même. Cela me changeait énormément des rencontres affreusement ennuyeuse du bâtiment dans lequel je vivais. Tous plus hypocrites et prétentieux, cupides et ambitieux, les hommes que je voyais passé n'avaient aucune importance à mes yeux. Je ne cherchais pas ce genre de personne aux relations faussées de mensonges acides. Je cherchais juste l'évasion que procurait le bonheur d'être avec des gens que l'on aime. Malgré mon goût assez prononcé pour la solitude, j'aimais la compagnie des gens comme Pretta, ou cette étrange fille. J'aimais la compagnie de ces gens n'ayant pas peur d'eux même, et ne se cachant pas sous les yeux du monde.

- Arrives tu à trouver un peu d'amour autour de toi ?m'interrogea Vitany, semblant lire en moi.

- Ma foi, peu, avouai-je en la regardant. Mais je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde. Il m'est trop précieux.

- De qui vient-il ?me demanda la jeune fille en changeant de pied d'appui.

Pretta. Il vient de Pretta. J'aurais pu lui parler d'elle pendant une éternité. Lui décrir tout ce que cette fille était. Dans les moindre détails, elle aurait pu connaître son caractère débordant et son physique fort agréable. Elle aurait pu tout savoir. Le temps m'aurait même manqué pour lui parler de tout l'amour que je lui portais.

- Les gens voient souvent notre amour autrement que nous nous le voyons, finis-je par expliquer. C'est assez fusionnelle comme relation. Fraternelle. Pretta est comme ma petite sœur. C'est ma petite sœur, peu importe que nos sangs soient différents. Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Elle est cette chaleur qui me permet de sourire dans ce monde trop terne.

Vitany lâcha un rire. Ma dernière phrase l'amusa visiblement. Un monde trop terne. Oui, ce monde était terne, Vitany. Et tu t'en rendais autant compte que moi. Tu en riais même sous mes yeux. Nous avions l'air de deux spectateurs de ce monde. Deux personnes nous posant simplement les bonnes questions. Un monde trop terne. Oui. Mais heureusement que certains sourires y demeuraient pour le réchauffer.

- Comment est elle ?finit par me questionner la demoiselle féline en reprenant tout son sérieux.

- Elle est jolie, avant tout, lui répondis-je en souriant. Et je dois avouer avoir peur pour elle. Parce que sa beauté est un danger. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on lui face du mal. Elle a les yeux bleus, elle aussi.

Respirant un coup avant de reprendre, je fixais les yeux clairs de mon interlocutrice. Oui, elle avait les yeux bleus. Mais pas d'un bleu agité comme ceux de Pretta. D'un bleu doux et obsédant, presque opalins.

- Mais pas comme les tiens, ne pus-je m'empêcher de murmurer.

Vitany me sourit tendrement, sa douceur toujours aussi bienveillante. Elle avait beau être particulière, elle était quelqu'un qui m'était plus qu'agréable. Elle aussi, elle m'apportait un peu de chaleur, de part ses sourires et réflexions insouciantes.

- Elle a un caractère bien à elle, soupirai-je en pensant à la petite brune. Un vrai dragon, avec une capacité impressionnante à faire les grimaces les plus drôles du monde. Et on ne fera jamais plus maladroite qu'elle. Mais c'est quelqu'un d'adorablement rieur. Elle est souriante, boudeuse, et pleine de vie. Un espoir à elle seule. Pas pour la science, juste pour la vie.

La jeune fille aux cheveux de feux m'écoutaient, attentives. Elle ne disait pas mots, avalant simplement la description très abrégée que je lui faisais de Pretta. J'aimais bien parler de ma furie brune. Tournant les yeux vers le ciel, je fronçai les sourcils en voyant le soleil décliner, parant le ciel d'un rouge crépusculaire entêtant. Me levant, j'adressai un sourire sincère à la jolie rousse. Jolie. Je n'aimais pas vraiment utiliser ce mot pour la qualifier. Elle était tellement plus que cela.

- Il va être temps pour toi d'aller la retrouver tu ne crois pas ?sourit Vitany en s'étirant doucement.

Je hochai la tête, et la jaugeai un instant. Elle ne semblait pas désireuse de partir.

- Et toi, tu ne t'en vas pas ?m'étonnai-je en m'éloignant.

- Non, lâcha-t-elle, ses lèvres perdant leur impérissable sourire.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, stoppant ma courte avancée entre les roches. Son visage avait pâlit, perdant cette clarté si pure qui la rendait plus douce que n'importe qui. Elle avait l'air peinée. Elle avait tout simplement l'air de se réveiller. D'être elle même.

- Non, répéta-t-elle. Personne ne m'attend à la maison.

ooo

Le dernier regard de Vitany me hantait, alors que je gagnais peu à peu le secteur où Pretta avait été assignée pour la journée. Son calme inquiétant doublé de ses yeux soudainement si vides me faisaient presque regretter de l'avoir laisser. Je me promettais d'y retourner le lendemain. Après tout, je ne savais rien d'elle. Si ce n'est qu'elle était curieuse et curieusement seule. Et atrocement belle. Ses geste félins, son allure gracile, son regard clair, sa silhouette envoûtante. Elle était de ces beautés qu'on ne désire pas. Et je ne pouvais que me maudire sur le coup de penser une fois de plus à elle.

Je me claquai le front en atteignant le labo 6 du secteur 8, d'où s'échappait la voix portante de mon amie. Je reconnus ce timbre tonitruant avant même de gagner le couloir. Elle portait tellement loin qu'il était difficile de ne pas l'entendre. Je souris rien qu'à l'imaginer entrain de se battre avec ses fioles, en désespérant de devoir lire un mode d'emploi. Elle allait encore me sauter dessus en me suppliant de l'aider. C'était Pretta. Cependant, une seconde, bien plus grave s'échappant du même endroit me stoppa net sur place. Il s'agissait d'une voix d'homme, chose dont je n'étais pas forcément heureux. Reprenant ma marche d'une allure moins calme, je finis par gagner la porte, et découvrir Pretta à quelques centimètres d'un jeune homme, grommelant plusieurs insultes aux produits étalés sur la table. La garçon à côté d'elle lui souriait, visiblement de son tempérament aussi emporté. Je me raclai la gorge, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, signalant ainsi ma présence.

- Oh Hojo !s'exclama Pretta en relevant la tête. Je ne t'espérais plus !

- Mais tu avais quelqu'un d'autre pour t'aider de toute façon, grognai-je à l'intention du grand brun.

Ce dernier recula légèrement,gêné. Son visage me paraissait plus froid qu'il ne semblait vouloir le montrer derrière ses gestes attentionnés.

- Je vais vous laisser, murmura-t-il en reposant sa blouse, remarquant mon agacement.

Je n'aimais pas que Pretta fréquente d'autres hommes que moi. Je les repoussais systématiquement. Pas par jalousie. Par sécurité. Simplement parce que j'avais peur pour Pretta. J'avais peur que l'un d'eux lui face du mal. La jeune fille était bien trop adorable et enjouée pour repousser quelqu'un ou déceler le moindre de danger. Alors je la protégeais comme je le pouvais. Et la retrouver en soirée accompagnée d'un jeune homme me déplaisait. Ce que ce dernier semblait le comprendre.

Sans un mot, mon « ennemi » se pencha vers mon amie et déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de quitter la pièce en me contournant, glacial. Son léger sourire ne m'échappa pas, mais je préférais le laisser de côté. Reportant mon attention sur Pretta et son sourire de condamné, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- N'aggrave pas ton cas avec des yeux de chien battu, raillai-je en me rapprochant.

- Roh, je t'en pris Hojo, bouda Pretta en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre. Tom n'est pas méchant.

- Ah parce qu'il a un prénom en plus, maugréai-je. Tu sais pourtant que je t'avais dit...

- De ne pas m'approcher des hommes, je sais, soupira Pretta en tripotant ses cheveux.

Un silence assez curieux s'installa entre nous. Pour la première fois, il était pesant. Pretta ne me regardait même pas. Elle semblait blessée. J'avais parfaitement conscience que cette règle que je lui imposais n'était pas des plus tendres. Mais si jamais il lui arrivait malheur à elle, je ne pourrais me le pardonner. Je l'aimais trop pour la laisser se faire malmener par n'importe qui.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, me justifiai-je en m'agenouillant près d'elle.

- Tu sais Hojo, chuchota Pretta en posant une main sur mon genou. Dans la vie on a deux choix. Se faire confiance à soit, ou faire confiance aux autres. Si pour une fois tu essayais de faire confiance aux autres ?

Sa question me laissa surpris. Elle avait perdu son visage puérile, me toisant désormais avec tout le sérieux du monde.

- Mais je...bredouillai-je, incapable d'en dire plus.

- Pour une fois, essaye de me faire confiance, me coupa-t-elle, implorante.

Je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais pas. J'avais peur de lui faire confiance. Me fier à ses jugements trop rapides n'étaient pas prudent. Pretta n'était pas prudente. Elle était bien trop impulsive pour être prudente. Mais je ne supportais pas d'être un bourreau à ses yeux. Je ne voulais pas l'enfermer.

- Je ne peux pas, marmonnai-je en gémissant.

- Je t'en pris, implora la jeune fille.

Je lâchai un soupir.

- Je te jure que si cet homme te fait du mal, souris-je, las. Il n'aurait même pas le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Les yeux de Pretta se mirent à briller, alors qu'elle s'accrochait comme une folle à ma chemise, la froissant de plus en plus. Remuant dans son extase, elle se blottit contre moi et joie comme une enfant avec les mèches de cheveux me tombant sur la visage.

- Merci Hojo, chuchota-t-elle. Et je te promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

- Oui oui oui et oui !

Pretta s'impatientait, les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse. Au milieu du labo auquel elle était assignée aujourd'hui, elle ne cessait de soupirer en me répétant qu'elle avait compris ce que je lui disais. Alors qu'en réalité, elle ne m'avait écouté que les trois premières minutes. Pretta était comme cela. Elle avait du mal à s'attacher à une conversation qui parlait de ses interdits.

- Et n'oublies pas, lui redis-je pour la énième fois. Pas de catastrophe cette fois ci, demande à quelqu'un si tu as un doute. Et surtout, ne fais pas trop confiance à ce garçon.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne t'inspire pas que c'est un monstre, râla Pretta en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jeune fille ne cessait de bouger sur place, impatiente. Elle devait mener à bien une expérience avec comme équipier le jeune homme qu'elle m'avait présenté la veille. Et bien que je n'ai aucune confiance en lui, j'étais - contraint de m'en remettre aux décisions du directeur.

- Prends bien soin de toi et ne fais pas sauter la moitié du bâtiment, lâchai-je en ma rapprochant de la porte.

- Et si je croise un inconnu, je ne lui parle pas et je m'enferme dans un placard, soupira Pretta en rigolant à moitié.

Son air mi amusé, mi agacé me fit sourire. Elle n'avait pas conscience des risques du monde. Elle était fragile à mes yeux. Et bien trop importante pour que je ne la sermonne pas vigoureusement avant de m'en aller.

- C'est ça moques toi, plaisantai-je en mettant un pied dans le couloir.

- Allez, à ce soir papa, rit mon amie en me poussant dehors.

Oui, Pretta était un peu ma fille. Un peu ma sœur. Ma lumière. Tout cela à la fois. Et j'aimais chaque statut que je lui accordais. Chaque place qu'elle prenait dans mon cœur. Celle de l'enfant innocente que je n'avais pas encore. Celle de la petite sœur fantasque et écervelée que je n'avais jamais eu. Et celle de l'espoir bienveillant qui m'avait tant manqué pour avancer. Et j'étais dévoré par ce sentiment de danger que je sentais constamment planer autour d'elle. J'étais presque rongé par ce besoin de la protéger coûte que coûte. Parce qu'elle était ma Pretta.

Marchant dans le couloir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que je l'étouffais peut être. Elle avait sans aucun doute besoin de vivre sa vie sans entrave, mais quelque chose me retenait de lui accorder cela. Pretta avait le goût du risque. Et elle attirait les problèmes à longueur de journée à cause de cette envie titanesque de renouveau et d'aventure. Les questions grouillants dans mon esprit, je ne me rendis compte que trop tard que quelqu'un arrivait en même temps que moi à l'angle du couloir, et je le heurtait de plein fouet. Une crevette blonde s'étala devant moi sous la violence de l'impact. Crevette que je reconnue immédiatement comme étant le soupirant de ma brune amie.

- Excusez moi, je ne regardais pas où je marchais, s'empressa de lâcher le jeune homme sans relever la tête.

- Oui, en effet, articulai-je en lui tendant une main.

Le garçon la saisit sans rien dire, et se figea sur place en me reconnaissant. Sa main se mis à trembler. Il semblait presque effrayé par ma présence, ce petit être. Il était petit. Plus petit que moi, mais plus grand que Pretta. Il ne semblait pas vraiment puissant, bien que son ossature relativement carrée révèle ses muscles plutôt développés. En vérité, il ne m'impressionnait pas. D'une blondeur presque aussi pâle que ça peau, il était de ceux que les femmes qualifiaient de beaux.

- Vous...vous êtes l'ami de Pretta, marmonna le jeune homme, ses grands yeux bleus clairs rivés vers le sol.

- C'est exact, lui répondis-je, glacial. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle t'attend. Alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et finit par se remettre sur ses pieds. Je ne l'aimais pas. Je n'aimais pas sa peau blanche. Je n'aimais pas ses cheveux couleur blé. Je n'aimais pas sa taille, ses yeux, ses vêtements. Je ne l'aimais pas lui. Il m'était désagréable de l'encourager à aller voir ma Pretta. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il l'approche. Ce gamin à l'air trop pur, trop beau. Trop parfait. Je me dégoûtais rien qu'à le pousser à se dépêcher. Peut être le faisais-je simplement pour Pretta. Parce qu'elle, elle voulait lui faire confiance. Mais quoi qu'elle dise, moi, il ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

ooo

- Bonjour Vitany.

La rouquine ouvrit de grands yeux en me voyant arriver. Mains dans les poches, je m'assis à ses côtés, sur les rives du grand lac bordant les monts Nibel. La où elle m'avait surpris pour la première fois.

- C'est curieux, c'est la première fois que tu me dis bonjour, s'étonna la jeune fille avec son éternelle douceur.

- Et c'est toi qui parle de curiosité, ironisai-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse.

La jeune fille tourna vers moi son beau visage de fauve. Ses larges yeux bleus me fixaient, songeurs. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce que je venais de lui dire. Certes, je n'avais jamais réellement usé d'humour avec elle, mais toute personne normale aurait compris le sens de ma phrase. Un détail heurta mon crâne. Vitany était loin de la normalité. Tant par son apparence d'une beauté insolente que par son caractère.

- Excuse moi, finis-je par soupirer.

- Ce n'est rien, me sourit-elle.

Son ton calme et plus doux que la moyenne me fit regretter de l'avoir abordé ainsi. La vérité était que j'étais en colère. Agité. Mais elle n'en était pas la cause, et ne devait en aucun cas payer parce qu'un espèce de bellâtre tournait autour de ma petite sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

Mon regard attristé se perdit un instant sur la silhouette de la jeune fille. Son physique envoûtant ne me laissait pas la même impression de fragilité que ma Pretta. Elle n'était pas aussi emportée et émotive. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi insouciante, malgré ses sourires charmants et ses questions étranges. Elle semblait forte, bien que j'ignore pourquoi. Assise au milieu de cette herbe angélique, jetant de temps à autre un galet contre la surface translucide du lac, elle avait l'air absente. Constamment absente. Elle laissait se sentiment de plénitude nager autour d'elle. Elle inspirait la paix. Juste la paix. Loin des regards chaotiques des autres femmes, loin de la perfidie des unes ou la jalousie des autres. Sous sa cascade de boucles rousses, elle laissait choir en elle un véritable cœur de miel.

- Que ce passe-t-il pour que tu sois perturbé ?

Sa voix me tira de mes pensées. Le visage tourné vers l'horizon, sa main caressant les quelques fleurs pâles étalées autour de ses jambes, elle semblait fixer un point qui m'était invisible.

- C'est un peu compliqué, articulai-je.

- Je pense être en mesure de te comprendre, lâcha-t-elle en reportant son attention sur moi. Je ne te demande pas la racine carrée de pi, ou la durée exact de la floraison de ces listes. Je te demande juste de me parler.

Lui parler. Curieusement, je n'avais aucun mal à le faire. Alors que je restais très secret auprès des autres scientifiques. Mais tout ce qui se passait en présence de cette femme ne pouvait être expliqué, à mes yeux. Je ne cherchais plus vraiment de raison à cette confiance mutuelle que nous avions établit en quelques jours. Notre relation était étrange. Ses fondements étaient basés sur des mots étranges. Aussi étranges et insensés qu'elle l'était.

- On va dire que je n'aime pas beaucoup quelqu'un, et ce depuis à peine une journée, finis-je par répondre.

- Pour quelle raison ?me demanda Vitany.

- En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment, avouai-je baissant les yeux. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi je n'aime pas cet homme, si ce n'est parce qu'il est trop proche d'une personne que j'adore. Et j'ai peur pour cette personne. J'ai peur pour Pretta. Ma Pretta.

Vitany posa un doigt sur sa joue, songeuse. Une femme comme elle ne pensait pas comme Pretta, et je doutais qu'elle soit en mesure de comprendre la situation comme moi. Elle était tellement moins turbulente. Peut être son avis m'aiderait-il.

- De la jalousie ?finit par lâcher la jeune fille.

- Pardon ?m'exclamai-je.

Sa question me laissait son voix. Jamais je n'avais osé penser à un sentiment aussi fort que de la jalousie envers cette homme. Peut être parce que je n'avais pas de raison d'être jaloux. Je n'aimais pas Pretta comme tout le monde l'entendait. Je ne l'aimait pas au point de pouvoir jalouser son prétendant. Je l'aimais tellement plus que cela. Je l'aimais trop pour me laisser berner par quelque chose d'aussi futile que de la jalousie.

- Aucune chance, finis-je par répondre, plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Pourquoi ?rétorqua Vitany.

Son ton n'était pas provocateur. Elle ne cherchait pas à avoir raison. Elle voulait juste me comprendre, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour cela. Tout ce qui touchait à Pretta était sensible. Cette discussion était un terrain sensible. Et elle semblait m'avoir cerné sur ce point. Chose qu'en temps normal je n'aurais pas aimé. Je n'avais jamais apprécié que l'on me découvre sans que je le veuille. Mais curieusement, cela ne me déplaisait pas que cette fille à l'allure féline semble me connaître. Cela faisait monter en moi une sensation étrange. Un sentiment de chaleur.

- Alors ?

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ma rêverie tirait en longueur. Vitany n'avait pas l'air vraiment impatiente, mais plutôt soucieuse que je ne lui réponde pas.

- Ce n'est pas possible, expliquai-je. Pretta et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensembles comme ce genre de jalousie peu le laisser penser. J'ai juste peur qu'on lui face du mal. Alors, peut être que j'ai tort de l'enfermer comme cela, mais je refuse qu'elle soit en contact avec certaines personnes.

- Je comprends, me sourit mon interlocutrice en posant une main sur mon bras.

Ce contact fut le premier entre nous deux. Sa peau plus froide que je ne l'aurais pensé me fit frémir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner mon visage vers cette main qu'elle avait négligemment laissé choir sur mon bras. Simple signe de soutien, ce geste semblait prendre plus d'ampleur au fond de mon esprit.

- Mais tu sais, reprit la jeune fille en noyant ses yeux dans le brun des miens. La peur est un sentiment à exercer avec prudence. Sinon, elle peut devenir aussi dangereuse que l'insouciance.

Et d'une main agile, elle me désigna l'horizon, ses doigts fins s'étirant de tout leur long. Au loin, le soleil se couchait, parant le lac de reflets rouges et ors, fouettés par les remous incessants des vagues.

- Je ne te parlerais de moi que demain, chuchota la belle rousse en envoyant valser quelques mèches de cheveux la gênant. Il est inutile d'ajouter à tes tourments.

ooo

- En fait, Tom est quelqu'un de réellement doué ! Bien sûr, pas autant que toi, toi tu es le meilleur. Mais tu verrais ce qu'il est capable de faire, c'est dément ! Roh et puis toute à l'heure quand on a finit notre expérience, on a fait un truc trop top avec le reste des fioles. C'était trop bien, ça m'a fait bien rire, toutes ces couleurs. Franchement, cet homme est génial. Si si, je t'assure, tu devrais le rencontrer, et puis...

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'écoutais sans vraiment le vouloir le flot incessant de paroles dont Pretta me gavait. Elle ne faisait que parler depuis que je l'avais retrouvé, sautillant au milieu du couloir, me tournant autour comme une enfant. Et elle ne faisait que parler de cet homme que je l'avais autorisé malgré moi à fréquenter. Et pour une fois, je ne le regrettais pas pour sa sécurité, mais pour celle de mes oreilles assiégées. J'aurais pu la bâillonner de sang froid.

- Et la, on s'est déshabillé en plein milieu de l'expérience !cria mon amie, les yeux plus pétillants que jamais.

- Euh quoi ?m'exclamai-je, réveillé par son annonce plus que surprenante.

- J'en étais sûre, tu m'écoutais pas, râla la petite brune en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Pretta, tu m'agresses les tympans avec tes histoires, ce n'est pas de ma faute !me défendis-je. Et puis ces quoi cette histoire encore ?

- C'était juste une manière de capter ton attention, grogna l'intéressée.

Elle semblait vexée par le peu d'intérêt que je portais à ses histoires délirantes d'escapades dans les locaux ou d'expérimentations grotesques. Pourtant, vexée Pretta relevait du mythe. Seulement moi, je la connaissais tellement bien que je réussissais cet exploit sans même le vouloir. Chose que je n'aimais pas particulièrement, bien qu'il me fallait admettre que ce silence était reposant.

- Si je ne peux pas t'en parler à toi, à qui je dis tout ça ?finit par demander Pretta d'une toute petite voix, alors que nous gagnions le réfectoire.

Sa question me bouscula. Lui dire qu'elle pouvait en parler à son cher Tom me brûlait les lèvres, mais cette phrase resta bloquée derrière mes dents. Elle avait l'air blessée. Je l'avais blessé. Et c'est uniquement pour cette raison que je ne lui répondis rien. Elle semblait porter une réelle importance à mon attention. Comme j'en portais à ce qu'elle faisait.

Lâchant un soupir, je passai un bras autour des épaules de mon amie, pressant mes doigts contre son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchotai-je en lui désignant une table. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.

Finalement, peut être que Vitany avait raison. Peut être que j'étais jaloux de cet homme. Mais d'une manière beaucoup plus violente. J'avais juste peur qu'il me vole mon bien le plus cher.


	7. Chapter 7

**On n'hésite pas à laisser des reviews ;)**

* * *

**- **Hojo.

Je perçus l'écho de cette voix dans mon sommeil. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, je maugréai plusieurs jurons inaudibles à l'importun. Il faisait nuit noire. Le complexe entier sommeillait. J'ignorais qui avait décidé de venir me réveiller, mais il n'était pas le bienvenue. Nerveusement, je tirai la couette jusqu'à mon visage. Je voulais que cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Plus beau que ceux que je faisais d'ordinaire, mais bien un rêve.

- Hojo !

Cette fois ci, le petit cri étouffé manqua de me faire crier. Je me redressai d'un seul coup, envoyant valser mon coussin dans mon élan. Tournant la tête de tout côté, mon regard à demi somnolent finit par croiser l'ombre d'une silhouette, penchée au dessus de moi. Une petite silhouette. Une silhouette de femme. Ses longs cheveux caressaient doucement mon visage, et le petit rire clair qu'elle lâcha en me voyant réveillé aussi brusquement me fit froncer les sourcils. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de tirer les gens de leur sommeil sans gêne.

- Mais Pretta qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?grognai-je en me frottant le visage.

- J'arrive pas à dormir, me répondit la petite brune en se hissant sur mon lit.

Elle s'étala de tout son long dans la largeur du matelas, m'écrasant les jambes au passage. Elle semblait profiter de mon manque de réactivité. Sans rien ajouter, elle commença à jouer avec mes mèches de cheveux rebelles, pendouillant sur les côtés de mon visage.

- Et ben moi j'y arrivais, râlai-je. Jusqu'à ce que tu viennes t'en mêler.

- Dis, je peux te poser une question ?me demanda Pretta sans faire attention à ce que je venais de lui dire.

- A 3h du matin ?rétorquai-je en regardant le cadran de mon réveil.

Je devinai aisément le sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de mon amie. Avec moi, elle n'avait aucune retenu. Aucun savoir vivre. Elle était capable de venir me réveiller juste pour savoir à quelle heure j'allais partir le lendemain ou savoir ce que l'on mangeait le midi. Elle était comme ça, Pretta. Je la sentis rouler sur le côté, tirant au passage mes cheveux toujours enroulés autour de ses doigts.

- Quel intérêt trouves tu au mont Nibel ?lâcha la jeune fille au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Cette question là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je restais donc sans voix, la bouche entre ouverte, partagé entre l'idée de lui parler de Vitany ou de l'envoyer paître. En vérité, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je devais avouer m'y rendre de plus en plus souvent. Avant, mes sortis de ce côté là n'avaient lieu qu'une fois par semaine. Entre temps, je restais dans les labos à effectuer les stupides travaux que l'on me donnait. Même si je n'aimais pas cela, je ne m'entêtais pas à les fuir. Mais maintenant, je m'y échappais tous les jours. Toutes les après midi, je m'y rendais. J'étais comme attiré par la pureté de ce lieu. Par sa beauté, par sa force, par son aura. Ou tout simplement par la beauté que je trouvais en ces lieux, et pas par la beauté des lieux eux même. Ce n'étaient pas les falaises qui m'avaient donné envie d'y aller plus souvent. Je m'évadais pour une toute autre raison. Raison qui n'était pas les monts Nibel.

- Je suis sûre que c'est une histoire de nana, reprit Pretta, voyant que je ne répondais pas.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, soupirai-je en fermant les yeux.

Oui, c'était pour elle que j'y allais. Pour ses yeux, pour sa bouche, pour son visage, pour son ombre, pour ses gestes. Juste pour me délecter un peu plus chaque fois de son caractère hors du commun, de sa force sauvage, de sa beauté enivrante.

- Ah ah !s'exclama Pretta. Je le savais. Elle est comment ?

- Si seulement c'était possible de la décrire, marmonnai-je, l'esprit ailleurs.

Même si j'avais décidé d'en parler à Pretta, je ne pouvais pas l'inventer. Ou inventer le vocabulaire approprié pour la présenter sans l'insulter. Elle n'était pas belle, elle était tellement plus. Elle n'était pas douce, elle était pire encore. Elle n'était pas particulière, elle était au delà de ça.

- Et tu l'aimes cette fille ?me demanda très sérieusement mon amie.

Je ne sus répondre à cette question. Ou peut être que j'en étais incapable. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire oui. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus lui donner tort. J'aimais ce que je voyais, lorsque je la voyais. J'aimais l'entendre. J'aimais lui parler. Mais il aurait été insensé de ma part d'avouer des sentiments forts pour une personne que je connaissais à peine. Et pourtant, notre relation n'était basée que sur l'étrange. Sur des mots en cachant d'autres. Des histoires, des peurs. Des pleurs. Internes, mais bien présents. Et ni elle ni moi ne les avions éloigné. J'aimais cette façon de voir les choses qui lui était propre. J'aimais ses réponses inattendues. J'étais pourtant quelqu'un de réputé pour mes refus, pour mon manque d'attention envers les femmes. J'étais tellement peu intéressé qu'on en venait même à penser que j'étais insensible. Mais je ne l'étais visiblement pas aux charmes particuliers comme ceux de Pretta ou de Vitany. Peut être étais-je sensible à Vitany sans l'aimer pour autant.

- Non, je ne l'aime pas, finis-je par déclarer.

Bien que j'ai du mal à croire à mes propres paroles, elles me paraissaient plus sages et agréables qu'un simple oui. Je ne pouvais pas dire oui comme Pretta le souhaitais. Je ne pouvais pas dire oui à cela. Car même moi j'ignorais si la réponse était belle et bien oui. Alors je ne voulais pas dire oui pour réaliser que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, Hojo, me dit Pretta en se redressant. L'amour, c'est comme cela que ça commence.

Je restais muet. Je ne voulais plus l'écouter. Pretta savait. Elle savait toujours tout avant moi, même lorsque cela me concernait. Elle savait lire à travers moi même sans me voir. Comme si tout dans ma voix ou mes réflexions me trahissait. Mais une fois de plus je ne répondis rien. Parce que là encore, je ne pouvais me payer le luxe de répondre oui.

- Hojo ?m'interpella soudain Pretta, la voix vibrante. Tu m'apprendrais à danser ?

Ça aussi c'était un don de Pretta. Passer d'un sujet à un autre lorsque le précédent devenait gênant. Et trouver une discussion nouvelle basée sur quelque chose n'ayant pas le moindre rapport.

- Quoi, maintenant ?m'exclamai-je.

- Oui ! Tu me l'as toujours promis !me rappela Pretta en jubilant.

Il fallait avoué que je n'étais pas un piètre danseur, et que ma brune amie ne savait pas mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je savais danser, et elle le savait. Elle voulait que lui apprenne ce talent tellement prisé lors des soirées. Mais de là à ce qu'elle me le demande à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Bien que je la connaisse depuis très longtemps, elle parvenait encore à me surprendre.

- Mais tu veux faire ça où ?lui demandai-je.

Elle interpréta ma question comme un consentement, et se leva d'un bon. Elle me saisit le bras pour me tirer hors de ma couette, et me força à marcher vers la porte malgré l'heure tardive. Résistant mollement en essayant de lui faire entendre raison, je finis pas abandonner et me laisser traîner hors de ma chambre. Je ne savais pas d'où mon amie tirait sa formidable énergie. Et encore moins où elle allait chercher toutes ces idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Moi, à cette heure ci de la nuit, je n'avais pas d'autres envies que dormir. Mais elle, elle trouvait sans cesse une nouvelle chose pour s'occuper l'esprit. C'était une autre de ses forces. Force dont je me serais bien passé en ce moment. J'avais juste besoin de sommeil.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à maudire mon amie pour ces élans d'excentricité nocturne, je finis par réaliser où elle m'entraînait. Sautillant, dansant dans les couloirs alors que je la suivais, la jeune fille se planta devant une grande porte close. Notre grand réfectoire. Haussant un sourcil, je la laissais ouvrir les deux grandes portes et me traîner à l'intérieur.

- Tu comptes vraiment danser ici ?lui demandai-je, étonné.

- Oui, me répondit-elle en poussant quelques tables.

Une fois sa piste improvisée dégagée, elle me rejoint et me saisit les mains. Comprenant son geste, je lui fis faire un pas en arrière. Elle n'était pas non plus dépourvue de savoir dans le domaine de la danse, et parvenait à tenir à peu près debout. Je lui souris doucement, presque tendrement. Elle était adorable lorsqu'elle qu'elle ne disait rien. Lentement, je la fis tourner sur elle même, provoquant son rire, plus doux que de coutume. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule, et se laissa presque porter par mes pas. Un instant elle ferma les yeux. Je n'osais plus faire le moindre bruit. Peut être imaginait-elle une musique, un cavalier, ou encore une autre salle.

- Je nous vois, finit-elle par souffler. Au milieu d'une grande salle surmontée de colonnes, comme les prestigieuses salles de réceptions. Vois tu ces belles armoiries ?

Curieux, je regardai la direction qu'elle pointait du doigt. Il n'y avait que des tables gris morne. Fronçant les sourcils, je hochai négativement la tête.

- Je ne vois rien, lui dis-je en la soulevant légèrement.

- C'est peut être parce que tu ne veux pas regarder, chuchota Pretta en souriant tristement. Regarde ces gens, au fond, qui nous regardent. Je me vois tout de pourpre vêtue, ma robe surfilée d'or, dansant au milieu de cette pièce aux immenses fenêtres parées de rideaux lavandes.

- Je nous vois danser, murmurai-je à mon tour, me plaisant à l'imaginer en robe. Ensembles, au milieu de ces gens qui nous regardent.

Pretta se détacha alors de moi, et tourna un instant sur elle même. Son regard brillait comme jamais. Elle aimait vivre dans ses rêves lumineux. S'échapper de cet endroit si terne. De cette cage aux reflets métalliques. Je la voyais, volant dans une robe de soie, les plis du tissus froissant sa peau sous les impulsions de son corps. Ses joues rougies par la chaleur. Ses mains tremblants sous l'émotion. Ses dents blanches derrière son sourire franc. Je la voyais heureuse. Et c'est tout ce qui importait pour moi.

- Moi, je me vois danser avec Tom, rigola-t-elle en me faisant de nouveau face.

- Arrête avec ça, soupirai-je, faussement agacé.

Plus rayonnante encore, Pretta me saisit le visage de ses mains brûlantes, et posa délicatement ses lèvre sur ma joue. Effleurant ma peau de ses doigts fins, elle se décala au bout de quelques secondes, laissant glisser un frisson le long de mon échine.

- Mais je te vois plus distinctement, murmura-t-elle, me laissant apprécier la douceur de son geste. Je te vois dans chaque coin de cette pièce. Je te vois nous voir.

Des personnes extérieurs à la scène auraient pu nous croire fous. Ou simplement délirants. Oui, nous l'étions, actuellement. Tout simplement fous. L'un de l'autre, de cet univers, de ces rêves que nous montions. De ce monde dans lequel nous nous enfermions. Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire, et sans rien dire, je saisis Pretta par la taille, l'entraînant de nouveau dans une danse, beaucoup plus douce. Elle riait de bon cœur. Elle posait de temps à autre ses mains sur mes épaules, sa joue contre moi. Elle enroulait puérilement mes cheveux autour de ses doigts, avant de les poser sur mes joues. Elle grimaçait, provoquant chez moi un sourire amusé. Elle dégageait cette aura de bonne humeur qui faisait que même en pleine nuit, je pourrais répondre présent à chacun de ses appels. Et elle profitait de cette faiblesse de ma part. Elle adorait jouer avec ma petite personne, à me faire crapahuter partout dans ces murs. Mais il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle me montre à quel point elle m'aimait. A quel point je n'étais pas le seul à aimer. Entre nous, personne n'aurait pu dire qui aimait le plus. Nous nous aimions de la même manière, peut être beaucoup trop pour les amis que nous étions. Une overdose d'émotions. Une overdose d'amour. Une bien belle façon de mourir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews ?**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

J'avais laissé Pretta. Je m'y étais une fois de plus résolu. Pourtant, l'envie de rester avec elle après la nuit que nous avions passé était d'autant plus forte. Je ne voulais plus la laisser seule. J'avais comme peur qu'elle se sente abandonnée. Et peur qu'elle m'oublie trop dans les bras de cet homme. J'étais plus jaloux que n'importe qui pourrait l'être, même si j'avais bien conscience que je n'en avais pas le droit. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être jaloux de lui. Simplement parce que l'amour que Pretta lui portait était différent du mien. Bien moins fort, et tellement différent. Mais je ne pouvais qu'avoir peur. Peut être Pretta était-elle jalouse, elle aussi. Jalouse de Vitany, dont je lui avais parlé. Jalouse de Vitany pour qui je n'avais pas osé dire oui. Jalouse de sa beauté, de sa douceur. Jalouse de ce qu'elle était.

Je piétinais rageusement les branches sur mon passage, refoulant mes émotions. Tout autour de moi était vert. Beau, grand, baigné de lumière, c'était mon univers. Ces arbres, cette fluidité dans la clarté de l'eau de ce lac, ces fleurs pâle bordant ces rives. Et ces falaises, précédent les larges sommets des monts Nibel. Le vent frai et doux claquant contre mes joues, jouant dans mes cheveux noirs. Ce soleil brûlant caressant agréablement ma peau et la surface du lac, le parant de reflets. Ces vagues aux contours flous. Cette herbe claire trempée de rosée. Ces nuages de cotons. Et elle. Allongée au milieu des lys blancs, les caressant du bout des doigts fins, elle regardait le ciel. Ses grands yeux bleus frangés de longs cils soyeux fixaient un point perdu entre les nuages blancs. Ses jambes remuaient faiblement, frissonnants sous les bourrasques mesquines. Sa chevelure de feu s'étalait autour de son visage, ses boucles se mêlant aux brindilles. Son visage clair, ses lèvres closes. Tout en elle semblait paisible. Peut être se doutait elle que je la regardait, à quelques pas. Venant d'arriver, je ne souhaitais même plus l'approcher. Elle était trop calme. Trop belle, seule au milieu de ce monde. Elle semblait faite pour être seule. Une chose plus curieuse encore. Sa robe légère se froissait au contact du sol, les plis du tissus accentuant la finesse de sa silhouette.

Peut être Pretta avait elle raison. Peut être que je l'aimais sans le vouloir. A la voir comme cela, je ne pouvais plus être sûr du non que j'avais répondu à la question de mon amie. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. J'aurais souhaité la rejoindre autant que je voulais la laisser. Me fondre dans la terre à côté d'elle, devenir ces fleurs qu'elle caressait sans gêne. Ces fleurs que je haïssais tant. Mais je me serrais cru près à tout. A tout pour une femme. Une femme particulière. Sa simple présence avait sur moi l'effet d'une drogue. Il avait seulement fallu que Pretta m'en parle pour que je m'en rende compte. Peut être que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Peut être que je le voulais seulement. Ou peut être que j'essayais de me persuader que je ne l'aimais pas. Une chose était sûre, je n'étais pas insensible à ces charmes. Mais Vitany semblait de ces femmes qu'on ne peut pas dompter. Ce qui en soit ne me déplaisait pas. Je préférais la voir ainsi libre et seule, plutôt que de la savoir prisonnière d'une relation ridicule. Elle n'était pas de ces lycéennes stupides au cœur d'artichaut. Elle était une femme bien plus grande. Elle n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Serrant les poings, je finis par me racler la gorge pour annoncer ma présence. Un soupir paisible me répondit, et la rouquine roula sur le ventre, tirée de sa quiétude.

- Pourquoi me regardais tu sans réagir ?me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Ainsi elle m'avait senti depuis le début. Une vague de chaleur me submergea. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache à quoi je pensais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que je pensais à elle. Pas maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions aujourd'hui, répliquai-je, écartant la gêne de mon esprit.

- C'est vrai, soupira Vitany en se tournant de nouveau vers le ciel.

Sans un mot, je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés. Aussitôt, son parfum enivrant m'envahit, me tournant la tête comme jamais auparavant. Elle possédait cette odeur douce et fleurie, pas agressive et chimique comme celle des autres femmes. Je me laissais bercer par cette essence, avant de fermer les yeux. J'aurais pu les garder cols éternellement, à juste sentir les remous du vent et son odeur délicate. A juste sentir sa délicieuse présence.

- Alors dis moi, murmurai-je. Aussi étrange sois tu, je voudrais que tu me dises qui tu es.

- Es tu sûr de vouloir l'entendre, souffla-t-elle, hésitante.

Oui, je le voulais. Je voulais savoir d'où elle me venait. Ce qu'elle faisait. Ce qu'elle était. Osant poser une main sur son bras, je l'incitai à continuer, malgré la fièvre que provoquait ce contact.

- Je veux juste qu'à tes yeux, je reste celle que tu vois, chuchota la rouquine, soudain sérieuse. Je veux juste rester la curieuse demoiselle que tu as rencontré.

Silencieux, je hochai la tête. Je sentais sa voix vibrer. Ses sourcils froncés lui donnait un air plus triste que de coutume, la rendant d'autant plus belle. Je ne savais rien d'elle, ou de ce qui lui faisait perdre son sourire, mais j'étais près à écouter ce qu'elle me dirait. Passé douloureux ou non, je la comprendrais.

- Je commencerais par dire que je suis seule, murmura Vitany en baissant les yeux. Depuis tellement de temps. Je suis née presque seule, et je le reste aujourd'hui. Mon père ne m'a jamais été présenté. D'après ma mère, c'était un homme brutal qui aimait se faire respecter. Mais il nous protégeait, m'avait-elle dit. Elle, et moi en elle. Mais il est mort. C'est tout ce qui m'a été dit. Je ne sais ni comment, ni où. Je sais juste qu'il n'est plus.

La jeune fille marqua une pose, et inspira profondément. Ses souvenirs refaisant surfaces semblaient la blesser. Ils me rappelaient les miens. Comme elle, je n'avait jamais vraiment eu de père. Je ne savais pas en revanche qu'une personne aussi fraîche et joviale pouvait cacher un cœur si pesant de chagrin. Elle se cachait, et m'avait demandé de ne voir qu'en elle cette facette lumineuse. Pas celle qu'elle me libérait à cet instant.

- Rien n'est pire que de ne pas savoir de qui on vient, reprit la jeune fille en tournant son visage vers moi. Ma mère, elle, n'a jamais cessé de me maudire. Elle m'aimait peut être, mais pas de la manière que je l'aurais souhaité. Je l'aimais, même lorsqu'elle me giflait sans raison, ou qu'elle me laissait seule pour pleurer, me hurlant qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir. Je lui rappelais trop mon père, avec mes affreux cheveux roux, me disait elle. Elle me répétait toujours qu'il était mort par ma faute. Un jour, en pleurant comme jamais, elle a prit des ciseaux et m'a tiré les cheveux pour les couper. Elle a ainsi recommencé jusqu'à sa mort, brûlant toutes les mèches rousses qu'elle me volait. Mais je ne pouvais la haïr. Au mieux, j'éprouvais de la pitié. Elle étudiait la rivière de la vie, elle aussi. C'est peut être d'elle que je tiens cela. Elle était tellement belle que je ne pouvais en faire que mon modèle. Et puis elle est morte, un jour de pluie. Je l'ai retrouvé complètement disloquée en bas du falaise. J'avais douze ans. Sa mort n'a jamais vraiment été expliquée. Peut être l'avait elle choisit. Peut être avait elle voulu me laisser plus seule que je ne l'étais déjà.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment parler. Les mots auraient été bien inutiles. Vitany, elle parlait sans émotions. Elle semblait les taire au fur et à mesure de son récit. Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas les montrer, je les sentais. Je les percevais dans sa voix vibrante, dans sa main nerveusement crispée sur le sol. A ses yeux douloureux tournés vers moi. A ses lèvres tremblantes.

- Je la vois, murmura-t-elle, la voix se brisant. Dans ces falaises abruptes nous faisant face. Je vois ses yeux dans l'eau de ce lac. Je vois ses cheveux dans les arbres qui bordent cet endroit. Je vois son visage dans mon reflet. Je la voix dans ces fleurs. Je la sens. Certains pourront me dire que je suis folle de pleurer un monstre. Mais à mes yeux, elle n'en était pas un. Des fois, elle me portait comme l'aurait fait une vrai mère. Elle m'embrassait en m'essayant une nouvelle robe. Elle peignait mes cheveux avant de les couper. Et elle me laissait pleurer dans ses bras.

Un léger sanglot déchira sa voix. Le repoussant d'un geste de la main, Vitany se tourna de nouveau vers le ciel. La lumière du soleil éclairait ses yeux brillants de larmes. Jamais je n'aurais pu la juger pour une telle chose. Ou lui en vouloir de pleurer. Elle en avait le droit. Elle en avait plus le droit que n'importe qui. D'une certaine manière, je comprenais sa douleur. Mais d'une autre, il m'était impossible de la ressentir. C'était la sienne. Moi aussi, j'avais perdu mes parents. Mais pas de la même manière. Pas d'une manière aussi brutale.

Sans réfléchir, elle serra ma main dans la sienne. Un frisson m'attaqua lorsque sa peau glacée enserra la mienne. Je comprenais sa solitude. Je comprenais qu'elle ne soit pas comme les autres. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas la même histoire que les autres.

- Alors, depuis je suis seule, chuchota-t-elle, laissant une larme couler contre sa joue. Je réclamais ma nourriture, je la trouvais, jusqu'à enfin pouvoir la gagner. Je me suis trouvée attirée par la rivière de la vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut être juste à cause de ce mot, vie. Parce que la vie ne m'a pas été très favorable jusque là. Peut être parce que je cherche celle de ceux que j'ai perdu. Et j'aime cela. Les sentir vivre à travers la planète. C'est un peu mon sanctuaire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander où elle trouvait la force de toujours sourire. Ou son air constamment doux puisait son énergie. Comme pouvait elle trouver et accepter le bonheur. Qu'était ce, à ces yeux. Quelle chose pouvait seulement la faire frémir.

Je l'entendis sangloter. Je vis ses larmes briller sous la lumière. Ses grands yeux bleus noyés, son sourire si surprenant. Je ne comprenais pas.

- Alors mes bonheurs sont des petits bouts de petit rien, rigola-t-elle, nerveuse. Le soleil se levant. Le plaisir d'un beau temps, de sentir la chaleur. Ou simplement de voir qu'il pleut, et de regarder la pluie s'écouler lentement contre mes cheveux. Entendre un oiseau, une pierre rouler. Voir la vie autour de moi. Regarder et comprendre ces flux d'énergie merveilleux qui coulent dans les entrailles des monts Nibel. Sentir le vent, me régaler du parfum sucré des fleurs fanées, me régaler de la douceur du miel quand je peux m'en régaler. Ou simplement te parler, maintenant. Entendre ta voix, t'entendre rire ou juste te voir surpris de mes réponses étranges. C'est cela, mon bonheur.

Et comme ce bonheur était beau. Il aurait pu juste paraître médiocre aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pas aux miens. Je le trouvais rempli d'une magie qui ne s'expliquait que d'une seule manière. C'était son bonheur. Et j'en faisais parti. Ses larmes ruisselants sur ses joues, terminant leur course dans le creux de son coup, ne semblaient même pas troubler ce sourire qu'elle conservait. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en essuyer une, la faisant sursauter à mon contact. Passant une main sur sa joue, je me surpris à sourire moi aussi.

- Vitany, chuchotai-je en glissant mes doigts jusqu'à son menton.

- C'est un prénom étrange, murmura-t-elle en souriant, rieuse.

- Le plus étrange de tous, soufflai en saisissant délicatement sa mâchoire.

Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, je posai agréablement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut un baiser timide, noyé de ses larmes abondantes, de nos cheveux noirs et roux soufflés par la brise. Au goût frai de son bonheur. Au goût douceâtre de miel. J'aurais voulu nous voir. Voir comment nous étions. J'aurais voulu qu'elle nous voit.

Peut être que Pretta avait raison. Peut être que je l'aimais.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Nous étions là. Sa tête reposant sur mon bras, ses longs cheveux roux perdus dans les brins d'herbes. Recroquevillées, les genoux contre son ventre, elle semblait presque sereine. Autour de nous, seul un vent doux me maintenait encore éveillé. Je voulais resté éveillé. Juste pour la contempler. Ses sublimes yeux opalins étaient tournés vers moi, une lueur évasive dans le regard. Son teint porcelaine se jouait des reflets du soleil rougeoyant, restant toujours le même. Figés dans cette torpeur étrange, nous ne voulions pas parler. Nous étions trop bien murés dans notre silence. Car dans ce silence, je pouvais l'entendre respirer. Je pouvais voir ses cils soyeux battre au mouvement régulier de ses paupières. Je pouvais voir ses boucles rousses entravées son visage. Je pouvais voir sa peau frissonner sous le vent taquin. Et je le plaisais à admirer sa silhouette se dessinant devant les courbes de l'eau. Allongés près du grand lac, je le trouvais maintenant presque absurde. Car, toujours égale à elle même, elle était belle. D'une beauté insolente et plus que pure. Tout simplement belle.

Moi je ne savais pas comment elle me voyait, et je ne voulais même pas le savoir. Parce que je m'en fichais. Du moment que je pouvais la voir elle, qu'elle me voit de la manière qu'elle souhaitait. Mais qu'elle reste. Que son visage reste près du mien. Qu'elle laisse mes mains se glisser contre sa peau. Qu'elle me laisse lui sourire. Qu'elle laisse mon regard courir le long de ses traits, avide. Elle m'avait pour la première fois l'air prisonnière d'elle même. Comme figée. Comme si à mes yeux, jamais elle ne changerait. Qu'elle serait toujours bloquée dans cette beauté à peine humaine. Ni touchée par les ravages du temps, ni par un quelconque autre carnage. Qu'elle resterait elle pour toujours.

- Me répondras-tu si je te demande à quoi tu penses ?

Sa voix me tira hors de ma contemplation rêveuse. Comme si j'avais peur qu'elle s'en aille, je sentis mes doigts se crisper sur sa joue. Devant ma réaction imprévue, elle fronça les sourcils, ce qui me fit amèrement regretter ce que je venais de faire. J'avais cette habitude curieuse de voir les gens comme de la poussière. Quelque chose que je ne pourrais retenir, quoi que je face. J'exécutais déjà ce geste étant enfant, avec ma mère. Je serrais sa main, son bras, sa jambe, ses vêtements. Juste pour qu'elle reste. Et elle n'était pas restée. Elle m'avait été arrachée. Et je ne voulais pas que cela se reproduise. Pas encore. Pas avec elle.

- Je me rappelle juste que ce geste faisait sourire ma mère, lâchai-je en me tournant vers le ciel.

Et c'était vrai. Son visage rayonnant me regardait en souriant. Ses lèvres fines s'étiraient sur ses dents blanches, faisant ressortir la pâleur de son teint. Elle m'avait juré de toujours être là. Juste pour veiller sur moi. Et d'une certaine manière, elle avait tenu parole. Elle était bien présente. Mais de manière violente. Presque cruelle. Elle m'agressait un peu plus à chaque souvenir, me faisant revivre avec douleur sa mort prématurée. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, ces pensées m'angoissaient toujours plus.

- Tu avais peur de la perdre, murmura Vitany en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

- Et je l'ai perdu, lui répondis-je.

Je tournai la tête vers elle. Je plantai mon regard sombre au fond de ses yeux clairs. Ils étaient toujours aussi particuliers. Animés d'une personnalité particulière. De sa personnalité.

- Je pense que tu ne regardes pas assez autour de toi, reprit la rousse en poussant ma joue pour que je tourne la tête.

Sans réfléchir, je m'exécutai. A ma gauche, le parfum suave des fleurs éclatantes m'envahit. Je ne savais pas si c'était de la peur ou simplement de la plénitude, mais je fermai les yeux. Ces simple végétaux me donnaient envie de ne plus voir. Que leur parfum m'enivre ou non. Je ne savais pas ce que Vitany cherchait à me faire voir en m'enfonçant dans le crâne cette odeur qui me répugnais. Et qui me donnait envie de fuir. Parce que je la connaissais trop bien. Pour m'y être roulé étant petit, ma mère riant à mes côtés. Pour l'avoir senti entre les doigts doux de Vitany alors qu'elle broyait sans raison ces lys d'une blancheur nacrée.

- Ne la vois tu pas dans ces fleurs que tu crains tant ?me demanda la jeune fille.

Si. Je la voyais. Trop, et c'était pour cette raison que je les haïssais. Parce que son sang avait un jour fleuri leurs pétales d'un pourpre entêtant.

- Alors tu ne l'as pas vraiment perdu, murmura Vitany en voyant ma réaction. Parce que tu la vois encore, que cela t'effraie ou non.

Je lui donnais raison. Je ne pouvais que faire ça. Non pas parce qu'elle avait raison, mais parce que je lui avais toujours donné le droit d'avoir raison. Parce que j'avais toujours cru à ce qu'elle disait sans même savoir si c'était juste ou simplement fou. Elle était folle. Et j'étais fou. A notre manière. Parce que nous étions assez semblables, en fin de compte. Bien qu'elle ne se montre pas d'une façon aussi évidente. Son côté doux, enfantin et jovial était la face émergée de l'iceberg. En vérité, elle était bien plus que cela. Elle était tout comme moi, torturée. Tout comme moi, elle ne le montrait. Elle souffrait seule. Elle était seule. Comme moi. Elle comprenait ces choses que personne ne comprend. Mais elle ne se comprenait pas elle. Comme moi. Mais elle restait elle. Comme moi.

- Je t'interdis de mourir, chuchotai-je, alors qu'une vision d'horreur me serrait le cœur.

- Tout le monde meurt un jour Hojo, répliqua la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils.

Je soupirai. Elle répondait toujours de manière spéciale. Elle ne répondait tout du moins jamais comme je voulais qu'elle réponde.

- Alors promets moi de m'attendre pour disparaître, repris-je, dans l'espoir que sa réponse soit positive.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, pensive. Je pense que je verrais sur le moment.

ooo

Si Vitany ne m'inquiétait pas, bien que je craigne sa mort, il y en avait bien une qui m'inquiétait. Pretta. J'étais partie depuis assez longtemps, la laissant seule au labo. Non pas que cela n'arrive jamais. Mais là, je ne l'avais pas laissé seule comme la dernière fois. Je l'avais laissé seule avec lui. Avec cet homme en qui je n'avais pas confiance. Même si j'avais accordé à mon amie la liberté qu'elle me réclamait comme à un père, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être soucieux. Comme un père.

Marchant avec une vitesse que je ne me connaissais pas dans les longs couloirs sombres, je me perdis dans la contemplation du carrelage. J'étais nerveux. Je le sentais à mes doigts tripotant les manches de ma chemise, agacés. Je le sentais aux battements anormalement rapides de mon cœur. Et je le sentais à ma raison me frappant mentalement de m'énerver pour si peu. Pretta était grande. Même si je ne voulais pas le reconnaître, je devais me faire une raison. Elle n'était pas ma fille. Elle était presque une femme, bien que ses déséquilibres mentales fréquents la rapprochent plus de l'adolescente. Mais je devais reconnaître qu'il fallait que j'arrête de l'échevelé à la couver. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs clairement fait comprendre que pour une mère poule, j'étais un peu étouffant. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Elle était ma Pretta. Pas celle d'un rat de labo blond et rachitique.

Et plus que tout je devais arrêté de m'énerver contre cet homme. A part toucher à ma Pretta, il ne m'avait rien fait. Même si la première partie était énorme à mon goût. J'étais partagé entre l'idée de réimposer à Pretta une séparation cruelle entre elle et lui, ou alors la laissé respirer. Ou lui encastrer mon poing dans la figure. Option qui me fit sourire malgré moi. C'était plus que tentant. Mais sans vraiment empêcher Pretta de le voir, et sans le tuer, je devais lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à ne serait-ce que lui arracher un cheveux. Ou la planète entière ne serait pas assez grande pour le cacher.

Alors que je ruminai, un bruit étrange me parvint. Un bruit de fiole brisée s'échappa très nettement du labo vers lequel je me dirigeais. Pretta avait-elle encore fait preuve de ses talents ? Seulement, ce qui me troublais, c'est qu'ils devaient avoir finit depuis longtemps. Je devais juste la retrouver là, à moitié endormie contre un mur. Ce détail me fit froncer les sourcils. Aucune voix ne s'échappait du labo. Pas le moindre son. Alors que Pretta était réputée très bruyante. Et j'en savais quelque chose. Pourtant, je ne perçus pas une seule de ses remarques glapissantes, ou de ses rires chaotiques. Pas la moindre trace des cordes vocales de mon amie. Si de celle de son compagnon.

Un second bruit de vert me foudroya, alors que je m'apprêtais à pousser la porte. Un claquement sourd, et le bruit d'une chute. Et un hurlement. Un hurlement qui me glaça le sang. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. C'était sa voix. Son cris. Elle venait de hurler.

Sans en attendre plus, je poussai la porte d'un coup violent. D'abord assommé par la violence de l'impact, je relevai les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Mes mains se mirent à trembler. Mon corps entier se mit à trembler. Les morceaux de verres brisés ne semblaient même plus crisser sous mes mouvements légers et incontrôlés. J'aurais pu me jeter par une fenêtre que cela n'aurait pas été pire. La table était renversée dans un décor presque chaotique. Les chaises renversées, sans doute par plusieurs accès de violences. Une lutte semblait avoir fait choir lamentablement les étagères, rependant sur le sol éclaté de débris les fioles brisés et leurs produits aux teintes multiples. Une odeur malsaine de fer et de chimie flottait autour de moi, montant dans mon crâne une douleur claquante. Mes dents se serrèrent autant que mes mains se crispaient. L'ampoule au plafond clignotait, pitoyable. Même elle n'avait pas été épargnée par les giclures de sang, arborant une zébrure irrégulière. Je ne me sentis pas pâlir comme j'aurais dû. En vérité, je ne sentais rien. Je me contentais de voir. Je la voyais. Je voyais son coup posé sur les bras ensanglantés d'un homme, comme si elle dormait. Je voyais fichés dans ses mains reposant au sol, tout ces éclats de verres. Ses jambes étaient zébrées de pourpres, leur vêtement en lambeaux. Sa poitrine était déchirée, tranchée de débris. Ses longs cheveux bruns et souples trempaient négligemment dans ce liquide poisseux répandu autour de sa frêle silhouette. Et lui la tenais. Les mains collés sur son visage, il me regardait. Puis sans même me parler il se leva. S'approchant de moi, il me sourit, et quitta la pièce sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Si ce n'est me jeter sur le petit corps qui gisait au milieu du désordre.

Un autre cris. Le mien. Je savais que c'était le mien. Malgré ma lucidité presque effacée, j'avais pu reconnaître ma voix. Je la tenais contre moi. Son corps semblait brisé. Elle était brisée. Je la tenais comme jamais je ne l'avais tenu. Ses membres mous pendaient le long de son corps tordu par mon étreinte, morts. Je sentais à peine mes doigts caresser ses cheveux sales. Je n'avais même pas la force de pleurer. Ou peut être pas le courage. Mes larmes étaient coincées dans ma gorge, alors, que je m'acharnais à chercher un battement dans la poitrine lacérée de la fille que je tenais. Ma fille. Rien. Rien ne bougeait. Son cœur, son corps, ses mains, son visage. Tout était figé. Dans une affreuse et encore très présente expression de douleur. Une douleur si intense sur ses traits que je ne la croyais pas possible. Ses yeux mi clos semblaient suppliants, pleurants sur ses joues, creusant des sillons dans la poussière qui s'y était lovée. Je ne sentais pas son souffle. Il n'y en avait plus. Elle avait dû le rendre avec ce dernier hurlement. Entre les bras de cet homme et dans ces éclats de verre.

- Pretta...

Ce fut la seule chose que je pus dire. Je sentis un sanglot violent me déchiré la gorge. Une larme se glissa enfin sur ma joue. J'avais mal. J'avais plus mal que jamais je n'avais eu. Je me croyais même incapable de survivre à cela. Je me sentais crever. Je me sentais tirailler. Trahis, terrifier, haineux, triste, souffrant. Une douleur puissante me traversa les côtes. Lâchant peu à peu la jeune fille, son sang couvrant maintenant la totalité de mon cœur, jusqu'à la naissance de mes joues, je la laissai tomber sur mes bras. A genoux, je levai la tête. Je sentais son tout petit poids me maintenir dans cette réalité que je voulais fuir. Je ne voulais pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Je ne sentais plus rien. Il n'y avait pas de douleur assez forte. Alors je ne sentais rien. Même plus cette souffrance aiguë et cette peur viscérale, comme pour ma mère. Rien. Juste un vide qui me prouvait l'ampleur de ce que je ressentais. La bouche entre ouverte, je sentais mon univers se renverser. Littéralement. Des images de la brune pleine d'une vie qu'elle n'aurait plus vinrent me narguer.

- PRETTAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Mon hurlement me vrilla les cordes vocales. Peu m'importait. Je voulais souffrir. Je voulais la revoir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir. Elle était égoïste. Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Je la voulais. J'étais coupable. C'était ma faute. Ma faute. Je n'avais pas su la protéger. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Elle était là, dans mes bras, dans ce liquide poisseux à l'odeur forte. Elle était là sans vraiment l'être. Elle n'était plus là. Et je me haïssais de ne pas l'avoir gardé. Je me dégoûtais.

Mon regard obliqua légèrement vers un morceau de métal. Autant que je le pus, je distinguai la lame tranchante d'un couteau, abandonné à côté du corps de mon amie. De son petit corps déchiré. Sa lame était encore rouge.

- Je suis désolé Pretta, gémis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans ses cheveux. Tout est ma faute. Même si ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai tué.

Mais une chose était sûre. J'allais le tuer. Lui. Il n'y avait que lui. Il l'avait tué. Il me l'avait enlevé. Il me l'avait volé. Depuis le début. Il me l'avait arraché alors que je venais. Il lui avait fait du mal. Il l'avait fait souffrir. Et j'allais le tuer. Je sentis mon regard se noircir, alors que je relevais un peu plus la tête. En larme, je me sentis presque sourire. Pas de manière très seine, je lâchai un rire. J'allais le tuer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Pretta. Pretta Pretta Pretta. Il est fou à quel point un simple prénom pouvait faire mal. A cette échelle là, je ne savais même plus si l'on pouvait encore appeler cela de la douleur. C'était plus que fluide, autant que je la sentais coaguler dans mes veines saillants mon coup. Je sentais la naissance de mes joues brûler d'un blanc livide. Un liquide poisseux collant mes doigts contre le manche du couteau, je continuais de marcher dans ce couloir dont l'éclairage semblait absent. Peut être était ce ma simple humeur qui m'empêchait de voir la clarté de cette soirée. Belle soirée, aurait pensé ma petite Pretta. Elle m'aurait serré dans ses bras, après que j'ai une fois de plus cédé à l'un de ses nombreux et adorables caprices. J'aurais embrassé sa chevelure. Chevelure si soyeuse dont il ne restait plus qu'un amas difforme et rugueux sous le sang séché. Couvrant les débris épars de verre jonchant le laboratoire. Serrant un peu plus l'arme qui l'avait lacérée, je la revoyais. Violemment, je sentais son odeur sur mes vêtements. L'odeur de son petit corps qu'elle avait pris plaisir à jeter contre le mien. Comme une fille sur son père. Mes pensées se faisaient troubles. J'étais lucide, rien qu'en me rendant compte que je ne l'étais plus. Je sentais mes larmes agresser jusqu'au creux de mon coup, je frottais rageusement jusqu'à le griffer pour qu'elles cessent. Le souvenir de ma Pretta souriante s'effilait, faisant saillir de manière brutale des images de sa mort prématurée. De son corps abandonné au milieu de ces ruines comme un cadavre animal. Jetée aux ordures après usage.

Je m'étais juré de lui faire payer s'il la touchait. Je lui avais juré. Et je respecterais ma parole, même si celle à qui je l'avais fait était morte. Morte. J'allais massacrer cet homme comme lui l'avait torturé. Beaucoup se seraient jetés au sol en hurlant sans être capable d'entreprendre ce que j'allais faire. Détruire la vie d'un homme par simple vengeance. Et par promesse. Tuer. Je n'en avais pas peur. Je m'en rendais compte. Je n'avais jamais eu peur de cela. Je n'étais pas terrifié par la perte de ce que l'on appelait futilement l'humanité. Qu'elle aille au diable, elle et touts ceux croyant en son sens. Je pouvais au moins sacrifier cela pour Pretta. Car de toute façon, la mienne avait toujours été très superflue. Rien qu'à penser comme je l'avais fait, à craindre des fleurs et vouloir une souffrance pour les assassins de ma mère, je savais que je n'étais pas humain. Alors quitte à reconnaître ce côté bestial, autant s'en servir.

Je sentais mes mains trembler comme jamais sous le coup de la nervosité. De la folie, également. Elles tremblaient avec une telle force que je crus lâcher le couteau. Le couteau qui l'avait tué elle. C'était un juste retour des choses. C'était de bonne guerre. Sur cette maigre consolation, un sourire malsain collé alors que je franchissais pour la énième fois des portes à double battant. J'avais déjà parcouru le bâtiment. Maintenant, ne restait plus que les chambres. Plus qu'un étage. Une pièce. Celle du fond. J'allais rentré et l'éventrer. Le vider de ses entrailles comme une bête. Et lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait imposé à elle. A ma fille. Je sentais mes glapissements internes et mes sanglots douloureux se faire plus pressants alors que je faisais face à cette porte. Une réjouissance presque effrayante remplissait mon regard d'une lueur que je devinais cruelle. Posant une main sur la poignée, j'ouvris la porte de manière assez lente. Juste pour faire durer le plaisir, semblait il. Pour laisser le temps à mes nerfs de se calmer. Car je voulais hurler, et me jeter sur lui. Mais je voulais lui faire comprendre ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je voulais qu'il sente l'angoisse obstruer sa gorge, sa respiration se couper, son sang couler sous ses yeux vitreux. Je voulais qu'il sente. Qu'il m'en supplie, qu'il se vide sous le coup de la peur. Alors enfin je le tuerais.

Je tirai la porte vers moi, et un visage angélique, tourné vers l'unique fenêtre, me désarma de toutes mes larmes. Laissant juste ma haine submerger mes mouvements devant ces boucles blondes. Une bouille que l'on aurait pu juger enfantine, mais un sang sec sur les mains, mis en évidence. Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de mon arrivée, bien que son regard cerné se reporte bientôt sur l'arme que je tenais. Pressant la lame à m'en couper, je serrai les dents. Il était là, le regard vide. Il semblait fixer un point invisible, un sourire insolent fendant son visage d'adolescent.

- Tu vois Hojo, toi et moi sommes pareils.

Je ne me laissai pas désarmer par ces simples paroles, qui pourtant sonnaient terriblement juste. Mais rien en lui ne laissant transparaître un quelconque espoir de me faire changer de chemin. Il semblait comprendre que quoi qu'il dise, il serait mort avant la nuit. Alors peut être voulait il simplement me torturer une dernière fois. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà assez fait en m'ôtant Pretta.

- A une chose prêt, reprit le jeune homme en fixant ses mains de manière pensive. Moi je tue pour mourir après. Toi, tu massacres juste pour continuer à vivre.

Je ne pus retenir mes yeux de s'écarquiller, alors que je sentais mon corps entier se projeté sur lui. Le plaquant contre ses draps froissés, la lame au dessus de sa gorge, coupant son bras profondément, je le toisai tel un prédateur. Et j'en avais conscience. J'aimais ça, et il le comprenait. Il n'en semblait pas affliger pour autant, de ce manque de pitié dans la moindre de mes attitudes. Pressant violemment sa blessure, je répandis de son sang sur le lit immaculé. Je sentis ses muscles se tendre alors que le sang de Pretta entrait peu à peu en contact avec sa peau.

- Et tu le sais très bien Hojo, souffla péniblement ma victime. Elle était ta faiblesse. Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant que je l'ais tuer ?

Un léger rire nerveux s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je me sentais rire de manière démente. Ce n'était pas naturel. Rien de tout cela ne l'était. Mon sourire de fou, son air décontracté, et cette lame entre nous deux. Pourtant, alors que mes nerfs lâchaient de plus en plus de gloussement déraisonnables dans la chambre, j'attrapai son visage avec une brutalité que je ne me connaissais pas, avant de lui couper la joue d'une simple pression d'ongle.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'attaquer à elle, chuchotai-je, tremblant. C'était comme se mettre le monde entier à dos.

- Sauf que le monde entier se résume à ceux que nous perdons, marmonna Tom, remuant ainsi le couteau dans la plaie béante de ma poitrine.

Sans plus rien dire, je retirai brusquement la lame de sous sa gorge, et l'enfonçait à plusieurs reprises dans sa poitrine, qui cessa peu à peu de se soulever. Sa respiration se stoppa, ses mains crispées contre mes bras rougis de cette pression désespérée de se libérer. Mais je ne l'avais pas laissé faire. Les mains serrées autour du couteau à un tel point que mes phalanges se faisaient blanches, je l'avais tué. Comme je lui avais promis. Je l'avais tué. Pour celle qu'il avait tué. Jamais je ne saurais pourquoi il me l'avait arraché. Peut être juste pour user de son corps, ou parce qu'elle m'aimait. Pour nous faire du mal, par pure jalousie. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à agir. A m'arracher pour la seconde fois la femme que je chérissais le plus en ce monde. J'avais une fois de plus perdu ma famille. Famille que je voulais plus que tout retrouver. Que cela soit dans des rêves violents, ou dans des détails futiles. Si j'avais pu, je me serais tué à mon tour. Mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Peut être parce que Vitany était le dernier bout de mon petit bout de femme. Ou que ma souffrance grandissante était la seule preuve que j'avais de l'existence de Pretta.

Lâchant un cris, je me laissai rouler à côté du cadavre. Sur ces draps zébrés de pourpre. Sans me départir de ce sourire malsain maintenant greffé à mes lèvres. Comme si cela m'avait rendu heureux de faire cela. Cela m'avait rendu heureux. Peut être devrais-je avoir peur de ce que je venais de faire. J'avais tué quelqu'un. Alors je ne valais pas mieux que lui. Mais j'en étais heureux. Laissant une larme rouler contre ma joue tâchée, et creusée d'une ride nerveuse, je fixais le plafond. Personne ne saura jamais ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Personne, à part moi.

ooo

Je voulais la revoir. Je voulais la revoir rire à m'en éclater les tympans. Alors je hurlais pour combler ce vide énorme. Ce silence oppressant. Son petit corps sans vie serré contre le mien, je sanglotai. Je n'avais pu me résoudre à rester loin d'elle. Même morte, elle restait Pretta. Je l'aimais tellement. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la porter loin d'ici. Je ne voulais la voir disparaître. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son absence. Personne n'avait fait attention à elle. Personne ne faisait attention. Notre monde était bien trop cruel pour cela. A un tel point que je restais près d'elle, ou de ce qu'il restait d'elle, à me faire plus mal encore. Sa main volontairement plaqué dans la mienne, j'avais l'impression presque agréable qu'elle dormait. Qu'elle allait s'éveiller et me chuchoter quelque chose. Ou simplement ouvrir les yeux. Mais elle restait morte. Car elle l'était bel et bien. Je me sentais capable de faire n'importe quoi pour la ramener. Et pourquoi pas pour ramener ma mère. Les deux femmes que j'avais perdu. Pour protéger celle que je ne devais pas perdre. La troisième et dernière qui me maintenait dans cet entre deux de lucidité et de folie mélangé. Oui, cet homme que j'avais tué et moi même étions pareils. Nous avions tué. Pas pour la même chose. Mais nous avions tué. Et j'avais l'impression amère que j'allais de nouveau le faire. Peut être juste pour trouver un moyen de les ramener à la vie. Ou alors pour me venger. Pour que quelqu'un d'autre sache ce que je ressentais. Pour juste me sentir résister et exister. Tisser une vie autour de la mort des autres.

Une main sur la joue froide de Pretta, je levais les yeux vers le plafond. Qu'allait il se passer après cela ?

ooo

Dehors, la nuit rongeait la clarté de la lune de ses nuages menaçants. Un vent glacial ruinait tout espoir de se réchauffer, alors je serrai plus encore mes mains contre mes bras. J'avais laissé Pretta. Encore. Comme si elle avait été vivante. J'avais condamné la porte de ce labo dans lequel elle dormait. Oui, à mes yeux, je voulais juste qu'elle dorme. Car je me faisais la promesse de réparer sa mort.

J'allais retrouver Vitany, bercé par le noir fluide de cette nuit des plus sombres. Je savais qu'elle serait là. Elle l'était toujours. De jour comme de nuit, elle attendait. Comme si elle n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination instable. Même si c'était une femme belle et bien réelle à la beauté parfaitement irréelle. Je voulais la voir. Elle était désormais la dernière personne qu'il me restait. Même Pretta qui dormait ne pouvait combler ce vide cruel qui m'assaillait, me gelant jusqu'à l'intérieur des os. Je n'avais plus rien fait, après avoir tuer. Si ce n'est m'asseoir dans ce labo et cajoler Pretta comme je l'avais si souvent fait. Lui parler comme à une enfant, laissant ses yeux vitreux à moitié ouverts, puis les fermant comme si elle s'endormait. J'étais fou. Je la maintenais en vie, même si elle n'était plus. Je la maintenais endormie dans mon inconscient. Comme un fou. Un dangereux fou.

Je reconnus immédiatement la chevelure de feu, sans même en voir la couleur dans cette nuit effroyable. Sa simple épaisseur suffit à sa reconnaissance. Elle était là, dans sa position habituelle de quiétude, une main caressant les lys fermés. Elle était là. Elle était belle, comme toujours. Devant le lac, large et éclairé par les rares étoiles.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence à une telle heure ?

Comme toujours, elle avait senti ma présence. Et elle avait parlé avec son habituel ton posé et protecteur. De cette voix suave que je ne me lasserais jamais d'entendre. Que je ne pourrais supporter de ne plus entendre. Je m'en rendais compte, alors que le goût de ses lèvres me revenait en mémoire. M'approchant dans un silence mesuré, je restais debout en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Pretta est morte, soufflai-je, comme pour le réaliser moi même.

Puis, levant mes mains, je réalisai que je ne les avais même pas nettoyé. Elles étaient rougies de deux sangs indistincts. Celui de Pretta et celui de son tueur. Que j'avais sauvagement tué.


End file.
